Legacies
by Slytherwitch
Summary: Selena Schreave has known all of her life that she would be having a selection. In fact, she dreamed of the day. So when she was told hers would happen when she was nineteen instead of twenty-one, she was ecstatic. However, even with knowing about the conflicts in and outside her beloved country, she wasn't expected for this. Now, legacies from across the nation... (SYOC Close)
1. Chapter One

**AN: Here is the actual chapter one lol**

* * *

Chapter One: Monday, April 1st

For the first time in a while, Angeles is raining without the help of Princess Selena. The skies aren't their usual light blue; grey clouds, forceful winds loud claps of thunder, and bursts of lightning cover the sky. There's a risk of the power going off and there is still work to be done.

While Selena would rather be outside, basking in the cool rain and rushing wind, witnessing the thunder claps and the sudden lightning flashes, she's stuck in a meeting. Instead of taking in the atmosphere, Selena is listening to her parents and their advisors drone on and on about politics and updates on Illéa Olympia.

Her father, King Tyrell, catches onto her zoning out, "Lena, please pay attention."

She turns her head, she faces away from the window and looks each of the other people in the room in the eye.

"May I proceed?" King Tyrell's advisor, Ms. Herring asks. Her heel taps against the floor and the pen she is clicking are in unison.

Selena mutters a quick apology and turns her head downwards.

"Anyways一" Ms. Herring coughs, breaking up her statement, "we were talking about public backlash of the rebel executions."

"What are they saying?" Selena lifts her head, intently focusing on Ms. Herring.

Queen Pallas speaks up, "Honey, they're defending the rebels."

"They were actively planning an attack on a legacy!" Selena clenches her fists under the table, her foot taps rapidly, "Gods, it was Gideon for fucks sake!"

Her father reaches for her hand, "Honey, stay calm."

A louder clap on thunder occurs, messing with the cycle.

"Your Highness," Gideon Blanchard, Queen Pallas' advisor, "I am fine. Really."

"Ahem," Mrs. Herring wants the attention again, "Thank you. Now, the public is in an outrage. Apparently, they care more about the lives of criminals more than the lives of the innocent."

"It's because we're legacies." Queen Pallas points out. She explains, "The rebels are only attacking legacies and their families. Gideon, I suspect that since you work closely with us and are a legacy of Hermes, the rebellion saw you as a fantastic target."

"We can't show weakness, we need to show the public that legacies and, more importantly that the royal family, is stronger than ever." King Tyrell addresses, "So, if the advisors think that it's a smart move, then I was thinking about jump starting Selena's selection."

"I thought you were going to make me wait on it." Selena almost jumps out of her seat, a smile forming on her face, "I'm not complaining though. I'd love to have a selection."

"Thoughts, Gideon?" Queen Pallas asks.

"It would help covering up the public unrest." Gideon replies, going through his files, "Plus, it'd give you something to do because your studies are over.

King Tyrell asks, "Milly?"

"If she can grow up, sure." Ms Herring, otherwise known as Milly, replies, closing her files, "I have places to be Your Majesty, can we continue this meeting another time?"

"Yes Milly." King Tyrell declares, "This meeting is dismissed."

* * *

The rain is slower now, the wind isn't as unforgiving, the thunder and lightning are gone. Still, Selena lays on the ground in middle of the courtyard.

The dark grey skies pair nicely with the dark castle. Dark green trees and blood red rose bushes line the edges of the courtyard. On days like today, the palace fits the dark and foreboding aesthetic it's going for.

Two guards each are at the four entrances. The courtyard, which lies at the very center of the castle, is outdoors. All types of weather enters the courtyard.

Luckily for Selena, the rain can fall onto her no problem. The gift from her patron god Zeus, the small, clear droplets fall around her. Plunging from the sky, the cold bits of water splash on her face.

With closed eyes, Selena takes it all in. The rain, the breeze, and the unusual chilly weather. Zeus really is blessing her today. Today in general has been a good day.

The sound of boots hitting the concrete sidewalk causes her to open her eyes.

"Are you seriously sleeping outside in the rain?"

Selena looks up to see her sister, Princess Luna Luciana, standing above her.

She asks, "Luna, what do you want?"

Luna holds up an old Nintendo Switch. The only words she gives Selena are, "Mario. Party. Rematch."

"Right now?"

"You could forfeit."

"Don't even suggest such a thing."

"To the parlor room Selena." Luna tells her, "Or, you forfeit and another victory is added to my list."

"Gods that'd be terrible." Selena replies, "Let's do it."

Following her sister, Princess Selena heads to the back wing's parlor room. It's distance from the more diplomatic parts of the castle, plus it's more modern look made it become the lounge room for the King and Queen's three children.

"Oh Drew, I didn't know you were back from uni." Selena notes as she enters the room.

Prince Drew is sitting by a window sill. His laptop and textbooks are sitting on the desk.

"No professor, no class." It was his only answer before going back into his work.

Luna rolls her eyes, "Let's get to Mario Party."

Luna sets it up while Selena gets comfortable. She sits on the couch and catches the controller.

The girls play a twenty round game; a standard in the Selena-Luna competition. Up until the very end Luna is winning. Thusly, once again, giving Selena another point on the scoreboard.

"Who won?" Drew asks, not looking up from the board.

Whilst doing a terrible victory dance, Selena answers, "I did! Thank the gods for the slowpoke bonus star!"

"Hmpf," Luna tosses her remote onto the ground and crosses her arm.

"Get over yourself, sissy." Selena adds a point onto the scoreboard. She turns her head towards Luna, "Get over it Luna and bow down to your queen!"

A laugh escapes Selena's lips and Drew smiles at his sister's antics.

Luna notes, "You aren't the queen yet. Our father has to die and you have to have someone to rule beside."

"Speaking of that一" Selena starts.

"No!"

"Can I finish my sentence?"

Drew asks, "Are you about to have a selection?"

Selena nods with a smile on her face.

"No!" Luna gasps, "If you are getting married so soon, dad will expect that I get married earlier as well."

"Actually I'll get married before you Luna." Drew notes, "I'm the older one."

"Shut the fuck up," Luna turns to face Drew, "You're only older by six minutes."

"I'm still older, thusly I'll be married first."

"Whatever." Luna, once again, rolls her eyes.

* * *

The rain has stopped. Dinner was over. Night has fallen.

And, after all of that, Princess Selena is in the temple, kneeling in front of the shrine of Zeus.

Unlike most visits, Selena places a sacrifice to his shrine.

"Dear Zeus, King of Olympus, King of the Gods, Ruler over the skies and all inhabitants of Olympus and the Earth, I, your newest legacy, sit in front to your royal shrine to give you an offering." Selena recites her 'hi, its me' to Zeus. She continues, placing the sacrifice onto the shrine, "All I ask of you in return is to listen to me and offer me guidance. As tradition, I am holding a selection."

She bows her head and closes her eyes; continuing to speak, "However, I am conflicted. While on one hand, I've been looking forward to this my entire life; on the other hand, I am doing this to distract the public from greater issues are great nation is facing. I know that when I am queen I'll have to make tough decisions like this and do what's right for the public, but this goes against what I've been taught and what you stand for. To me, this seems unjust. So please, my patron god, give me guidance and send me on the correct path."

Lighting a candle in front of the sacrifice, she leaves, retreating to her room for the remainder of the night.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two Friday, April 5th

Princess Selena sits in the library with a list of legacies from each province that fit the age range, her laptop, music playing, and a chocolate milkshake.

She mutters after taking a sip of the cold, creamy drink, "GOds I'm not writing individual letters to every eligible legacy in Illéa-Olympia."

"Make a template." Her brother Drew yells back to her from across the library.

She opens the laptop and gets to work.

_Dear _, Legacy of __

_I, Crown Princess Selena Bronte Schreave, Heir to the Throne of Illéa-Olympia, Legacy of Zeus, personally invite you to join my selection._

_As a legacy of _, you qualify to participate. This isn't required of you. However, if you do choose to apply, there are forms in the envelope. Please turn this in by Wednesday, April 19th if you choose to participate._

_If you are chosen, it'll be announced on the Report Friday, April 21st. We will provide passage to the castle and you will officially be under the care of the Royal Family of Illéa-Olympia until I have eliminated you or you shall win._

_Once again, I must say to turn the form below in by Wednesday, April 19th and I personally thank any of you for your services to the crown._

_Sincerely,_

_Her Royal Highness,_

_Crown Princess of Illéa-Olympia,_

_Legacy of Zeus,_

_Selena Bronte Schreave_

"Hey Drew," Selena calls out to her brother across the library. He looks up and they make eye contact. She continues after finishing the milkshake, "Can you look over this letter?"

"Oh yeah, uh, sure." Drew remarks.

He walks over to her and quickly glances over it.

His only question is, "Did mom write this?"

"Gods no!" Selena exclaims. She asks, "Does it sound that stiff?"

"It's really formal." Drew answers, "I would submit that to a professor or one of mom and dad's advisors."

"The legacies are going to think I have a stick up my ass!"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Should I fix it?

"No. It's better to be formal, especially because you are the princess and are sending an official invitation."

"Good." Selena replies, "I wasn't planning on it anyways."

"I'm going to go."

"Cool." Selena responds, "I only have around 75 letters to make, per province."

"Good luck." Drew replies weakly.

Selena laughs, "I'm going to need it."

* * *

Immediately after she gives the stack of letters to a butler, Selena goes back outside to the courtyard.

A couple of maids on a break are out there, but scurry when Princess Selena comes through. The princess, in a teen shirt and jeans instead of a glitzy dress and barefoot instead of wearing heels that are too high, lays against a concrete bench instead of the ground. Her feet and head dangle over opposite sides. The sun is high in the sky, but it isn't unbearably hot. With her earbuds and her phone, an upbeat pop song plays in her ears.

"Do you ever have something to do?" Her sister, Princess Luna, once again interrupts Selena's courtyard relaxation.

Selena tells her without taking out her earbuds or opening her eyes, answers, "No, I am not playing video games with you right now. I just finished the letters."

Luna plucks out an earbud from her sister's ear; causing her to get the stink eye from Selena.

"What was that for?"

"Dad sent me." Luna answers, "He said, 'Tell Lena that she has to do a debriefing with me over what is to happen tonight on The Report and that she must wear something nicer than her usual dresses.'"

"Rude." Selena mutters, "Where is he now?"

"His office."

"Do I have to go now?"

Luna nods, smiling at her sister.

"Fine," Selena responds, "Whatever."

She gets up, wrapping her earbuds around her phone and leaving her little sister in the courtyard.

The walk to dad's office from the courtyard isn't a particularly long one. Against the walls are portraits of her ancestors. She never stops to look at them anymore.

_ Selena is five; old enough to realize that her daddy is a young king, but not old enough to truly connect the dots why that is._

_ She was in her daddy's arms while he showed him the portraits of her ancestors._

_ "Who's that baby girl?" He turns his head to his daughter, giving her a soft smile and a fake look of confusion._

_ "Nana and Grandaddy."_

_ Selena wasn't a dumb child. She could point out people fairly easily; especially if she had met them._

_ The portrait was of King Tyrell's parents: Prince Angelo Maddox Schreave and Princess Consort Ciara Elissa Schreave. They were professionally painted and the painting was stuck inside the walls of the palace._

_ "Do you remember what legacy Nana was?"_

_ "Apollo."_

_ Selena was catching on fast with her studies._

_ "That's good sweetheart." King Tyrell congratulates his daughter, "What about Grandaddy?"_

_ Selena's lisp slightly interferes with her answer, but she says, "Hermes." _

_ "That's fantastic baby!" King Tyrell replies, "What legacy is mommy?"_

_ She doesn't answer. Unlike her grandparents and father, Queen Pallas' power isn't as physical. _

_ "It's okay that you don't know baby, okay." Her father tells her, "It's Athena."_

_ "Does that mean she's smart?" Her lisp acts up again while she asks her father._

_ "Your mom is very smart."_

_ "Unlike you."_

_ "Hey!" He starts to tickle her, making her laugh more than she was, "I am smart!"_

_ "Okay daddy." Selena says, a bright smile on her face, "I guess you are smart."_

_ "What legacy am I?" _

_ "Zeus, like me!"_

_ "Exactly baby." King Tyrell kisses her forehead, "Just like you."_

She knocks. The door is unlocked. She heads inside.

"Dad?" She asks, making sure he's in here.

He turns to face her, "Thank you for being speedy coming up here. I wanted to talk to you about the Report."

"Yeah," Selena says, "I heard you insulted my fashion sense."

"Whatever Lena; anyways, I wanted to go over your announcement."

"I assumed."

"Anyways, you have to be clear and conciseー"

Selena interrupts him, "I've been on the Report."

"It's been a while since you've been on it by yourself darling I just want you prepared."

"I can handle one live show by myself." Selena tells him, "I go up there, make some small talk, maybe talk about my charity project, refrain from spilling everything about the rebels, and go up there and announce my selection in front of the crowd."

"You think you're all grown up huh?"

"You do too. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing a selection in the first place."

King Tyrell pulls his daughter into a hug, "I do. Baby, you're better than I was at your age. I just want to prepare you for this."

She returns the hug.

"I can do it dad."

"I know." He says, wiping a tear from his face, "You're just my baby girl and I love you so much. I don't want you to struggle."

He lets her go and grabs a stack of cards from his desk.

"You wrote me a speech."

"Well, I wanted you prepared."

"What's next?" Selena laughs, "Did you pick out my outfit as well?"

"You can get a maid to help you with that."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Lena."

* * *

Selena breathes in. Selena breathes out. She gets onstage.

Her and Andromeda Willis, the Report's long-time Host, walk onstage from different sides. She enters from the east side while Andromeda comes out of the west side of the stage.

The announcer welcomes the ladies onto the stage and applause is playing from a soundboard. There isn't an audience in front of them, but the Report is live.

Selena sits in a comfortable yellow chair slightly across from Andromeda. She messes with the bottom of her short, baby blue dress. Glittering heels and a matchings tiara aren't messed with, but both are there.

"Welcome back to the Report Your Highness." Andromeda says, "I see your family isn't here with you this week? Is there any reason for this?"

"Well Andromeda, I wanted to be here with you and all of Illéa-Olympia without me family," Selena laughs, crossing her ankles and letting of her dress.

"Well Your Highness, we all appreciate you here." Andromeda asks, "Before you head to your big announcement, our viewers are curious: what's going on with your charity project?"

"Well, if you are unaware of it, Animals Again helps rehabilitate abused and forgotten animals while finding them forever homes. Recently, we have gotten shelters in every province!"

The applause sound plays.

"That's a fantastic achievement Your Highness."

"Thank you Andromeda."

The noise goes off and Andromeda says, "Well, Princess Selena, I was informed that you have an important announcement to give to all of Illéa-Olympia."

"Well Andromeda, like my forefathers, I am going to uphold a long standing tradition." Selena looks right into the camera, "I, Crown Princess Selena Bronte Schreave, Legacy of Zeus, and Heir to the Illéan-Olympian throne, am here to announce my upcoming selection. All Legacies, ages seventeen through twenty-two are eligible to compete in the chance of a lifetime. Forms and letters are being sent to all legacies that fit the age range. If you are interested, turn in your letter to your local province service office. Have a nice night Illéa-Olympia. I shall see you another day."

The curtain closes and the show is over. Selena takes a deep breath and heads to her car.

* * *

**AN: Hey! I'm back really soon. I just couldn't wait to put out this chapter for y'all. I had it just waiting there. Anyways, thank you all for returning and just a reminder that the info chapter gets updated periodically whenever a god or province has been taken! **


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Saturday, April 6th

"Remmy!" His mother's southern accent rings through his thin bedroom door. She jiggles on the doorknob, "You have mail."

"Just set it on the table."

"But it's from the palace!"

Remmy, halfway through getting ready, opens the door, "Is this about the selection?"

"What else could it be about Remington?" She cups his face; the letter and form still in her hands.

"Give me the letter mother."

"Whatever Remmy," His mother lets it fall to the ground, "You better sign up."

She walks off to another part of the manor. Remmy picks up the letter and continues getting dressed. He buttons up his shirt, taking his time.

Once he's finished, Remmy heads for the letter.

_Dear Remington Carlisle,_

"God that's extremely formal."

He quickly scans over the rest of the letter. Most of its junk his parents taught him to do when they're trying to impress people.

Remmy combs his hair down, grabs the form, puts on his jacket and walks to his car.

Getting in and turning the radio on low, he calls his best friend while heading towards work.

"Hey Remmy," she says, "What do you need at eight am?"

"I could go for strawberry milk."

"Why did you call me Remington?" She asks, slightly exasperated, "I will see you in fifteen minutes."

"Guess you're feisty today," Remmy comments, "I was wondering if you'd hate me if I left the shop to you while I participated in the selected?"

"So are they letting in people like you?"

"What do you mean by that Megan?"

"Loveless."

"Hey!" Remmy interjects.

Megan replies, "I'm not the one who's never been in a relationship."

"Someone has the sass on full blast today."

"So Remmy, are you thinking about going to Angeles?"

"Well yeah," Remmy answers, "It's a chance of a lifetime, Megan!"

"Tell me if you get in you big oaf," Megan replies.

Remmy laughs, "Oh, you'll know."

* * *

The knock opens the door with a loud creak.

Finn jerks his head up, making the hood fall off his head. He appears immediately.

"There you are Finneas."

His sister, now unfazed by his sudden reappearance in front of her, tosses him the envelope.

"I'll read it later Ana," he says, heading to grab a textbook.

"Read it now please!"

"Fine." Finn plops back down on his bed. Ana jumps on it too, looking over his shoulder.

Dear Finneas Maddox Ansel, Legacy of Hades.

"This is really formal."

"Yeah Ana," He says, readjusting his bangs, "It's from the palace."

He reads the rest of the letter aloud, ignoring the form for now.

"So are you going to do it?" Ana asks, she's practically bouncing around the room.

Finn looks over the letter again, "I'll see."

"Please, for me?"

"I'll look into it, Ana." Finn puts the hood back on his head. Suddenly turning invisible he tells her, "I have to decide later, okay?"

"Fine, Finn."

She leaves his room and shuts back the door.

Finn, in a moment of curiosity, searches 'Selena Selection' on his phone.

He clicks on the first link he sees.

_Another Selection; Another Palace Full of Little Godlings_

_S. Y. Lea_

_Once again, the royal family needs to prove to the world their legacies are better than the normal people of Illéa-Olympia. As you may all know, Princess Selena will soon hold a Selection to find her a spouse. Eligible legacies from all around the country will be able to be part of this masquerade; us fellow citizens will only be able to watch them court the heir to the throne. This leads us to the real question here: are we even citizen of this country, or only the slaves to the legacies?_

"Gods," He scratches his arm while muttering to himself, "So, there's only going to beー there's only going to be一 there's only going to be legacies. Yeah, there's only going to be legacies."

"I'm going to do it." Finn gets up to grab a pencil, "Yeah, I'm going to do it. I'm going to join the selection."

* * *

"No! No! No! Chaine! Chaine!" The instructor is snappy, demanding perfection for her students, "Again!"

Vera tunes out the instructor and the music. She ignores the other dancers around her.

Out of character for her, the selection is the only thing on her mind is the selection.

'I've been invited to attend Princess Selena's Selection.' Her moves aren't in sync with the group.

"Vera Monroe!" Her instructor bangs her cane twice, signaling for everything to stop, "Pay attention! We must get this right! You will not hold us back!"

Shaking her head, Vera replies, "I won't Madame."

"You better not." The instructor hits her cane thrice on the floor and everything starts again.

The dancers are aligned and the music guides them.

"Do this dance well ladies," The instructor tells them, "Today's class determines whether or not you get a lead or become a corps de ballet!"

Vera puts away thoughts on the selection and follows the music. While Vera hasn't been a lead, she has gotten a few good roles. She isn't always in the background like the corps de ballets.

"From the top!" Her cane once again signals what happens.

The routine was a decently short one considering it was a small production for a grade. It'd only be shown to surrounding children's schools.

Vera, clearing her mind, is able to perform it successfully. Nobody made any major messes during the run through.

An alarm goes off, signaling that the class is over.

"Practice people!" Their instructor says as they head to pack up, "This production will not fail because of lazy dancers!"

Vera digs for the form at the bottom of her bag. Leaving the studio and into a common area inside the dance facility, she sits at an empty table, going to fill out the form she's received.

* * *

By the time Nyssa returns to her boss' house, she's sitting upon an expensive table with two letters in her hand, "We have mail!" She slightly singsongs while she continues, "It's from the Royal Family."

"Hand me it." She catches the envelope being tossed at her.

Dear Nyssa Irina Galanis, Legacy of Artemis,

Her boss and closest friend asks her, "So Nyssa, are you applying?"

"And leave you here unprotected?"

"I can hire a new bodyguard for a bit."

Nyssa leans against the island across from Penelope.

Nyssa replies, "I guess that means you aren't applying?"

"Nah," she replies, folding her letter back up, "I don't swing that way."

"You would've had me fooled." Nyssa heads around to the fridge, "Do you want anything?"

She opens the fridge door to notify her of what they have, "All we have is vodka and cranberry juice tough."

"Cranberry juice," Penelope mutters, "Disgusting."

"I'll take that as you want vodka," Nyssa smirks while pouring their drinks.

Penelope hops down, grabbing her drink and leaning against the island, "You never answered my question."

"I'll have to ask Artemis about it though I'm sure she'd be alright with it."

"That's the spirit, Nyssa!" Penelope takes a long drink, "Get out there and have some fun!"

Nyssa gives out a half-hearted chuckle and takes a drink of the cranberry juice with Penelope.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

**Monday, April Eighth**

"You're late Luna," Selena doesn't turn to look at her sister. She continues to polish a shield she keeps in the sparring room of the castle, making sure that she can see her reflection in it.

"Actually, you're late," Luna enters the room, "Dad called a family meeting."

"Drew has class." She continues to polish the shield, "Now, can we start training?"

"No professor, no class." Drew speaks up from outside the room. "Also, she's right."

"Whatever." Selena hangs the shield back onto the wall and puts away the cleaning equipment. She makes sure everything looks as well as it did prior to her entering.

"I don't even know why you insist on personally cleaning that thing before every training session." Luna mutters. Her older sister and twin brother are in tow, following her to the conference room.

"I enjoy it Luna." Selena quips, "Is that a good enough reason for you?"

She rolls her eyes and leads them through the halls of their childhood home. Walking through the castle, Selena and Luna try not to bicker with each other, silently figuring out why their father would halt their schedules for a meeting.

Their parents, King Tyrell and Queen Pallas are waiting on them. The kids sit down; their father has files in front of him; their mother has her laptop open, furiously typing.

"You called in a family meeting?" Selena asks, her attention immediately turning to her father.

He addresses her, "Yes Lena, I called in a family meeting. You can train afterwards if your schedule allows it. Anyways, as all of us know, the castle is getting ready for the selection. Thirty-five young men and women will be joining us in under a week. Now, since we are hosting the people that will eventually become Lena's future spouse and Illéa Olympia's future monarch, you all must behave."

"I feel like this is being directed towards me." Luna notes, twirling in the wheeled chair.

Selena mutters, "I wonder why."

"Girls," Pallas looks up from her laptop and looks at the two, "Focus."

"As I was saying, you all will behave." King Tyrell hands out packets of papers to the rest of his family, "Here is the official rundown of this week; including all changes to your schedule today."

"Oh great," Luna mutters, "More school."

"You could've graduated early and went to university." Drew points out.

Queen Pallas quickly gets them to shush before speaking, "This week is focusing on making the selected's rooms comfortable."

"Shouldn't we postpone that until we actually decide on who is staying?" Drew asks, not looking up from his weekly schedule.

King Tyrell answers, "Since we have to do background checks, we shall be preparing rooms ahead of time."

"We should be able to let all selected change their room as they see fit." Selena looks up from the papers and sets them down in front of her.

Queen Pallas types whilst replying to her daughter, "Okay Selena."

"And the selection should be entirely random."

"There is a possibility that more than one god is represented that way, Lena darling," King Tyrell looks at his daughter.

Selena counters, "I am aware. However, we shouldn't let the fact that someone of the same legacy be left out their draft because they have the same patron god as someone else."

"Some can claim favoritism." Drew points out, "Especially if it's more than three of the same patron."

"Do you know the odds of that?" Lena asks back.

Drew comments, "Give me a whiteboard and I can find out."

"Nevermind," Lena says, "However, this must be at random."

"Are you certain Lena?" King Tyrell asks.

Lena looks him in the eyes, standing firm in her decision, "Absolutely."

"Okay then." Queen Pallas closes her laptop, "Now Lena, please speak to Mr. Blanchard and Ms. Herring involving any decisions straying from the schedule."

King Tyrell picks up where his wife left off, "Drew and Luna, please return to your studies and all of you, follow the schedule. This week and the months to come are going to be some of the most stressful."

The family disperses and Lena quickly leaves the rest of her family in the dust.

Selena briskly walks towards the sector of the castle where the selected will be staying. She turns down into another corridor and climbs two flights of stairs. Her shoes squeak on the recently cleaned floors and her fingertips leave fingerprints on the shining silver railings.

"Your Highness," Gideon turns to look at her with his thin, tired eyes and budding wrinkles, "I wasn't expecting you immediately."

"Since I am going to be running the selection, I should be here."

"Your Highness, I believe that you should get the final word in all selection decisions."

"Good." Selena smirks, looking at one of the rooms offered, "I'm glad that we are on the same page."

She enters the room to see a room with black walls with off white furniture and decorations. The room is standard in size and has the same overarching color scheme.

"What's with the dark walls?" Selena asks as she looks around.

Gideon pushes up his thin, wire rimmed glasses, "There is a higher population of legacies with patrons that are connected to the Underworld in the Likely area; the highest being Thanatos with around ten legacies there; so, we are designing each room to whatever legacy had the highest chance of residing there."

"We are allowing them to change the rooms as they please, I assume." Selena shoots back.

Gideon nods, "It would be unfair otherwise."

"Good."

"Would you like to see the other rooms, Your Highness?"

"Absolutely." Selena replies, taking her hands out of her pockets, "I have all day dedicated to preparation to the selection."

* * *

Two hours and thirty-five rooms later, Selena takes a break for lunch. She heads towards the parlour room closer to the kitchen.

"Are you renovating because of the selection, Sel?" THe voice of her best friend is thrown in her direction as soon as she enters the room.

They both meet in the middle of the room and wrap themselves into a hug.

"I didn't know you were back in Illéa-Olympia."

"I wouldn't dare miss the days before your selection, Sel."

The two of them unravel from their hug and sit at the island.

"How has Europe been?" Selena asks, grabbing the water in front of her.

"One social event after another," Min Sun answers, taking a long drink of the champagne in front of her, "I swear they don't give me any important jobs."

"You are the face of the Illéa family."

"A five year old or a trained monkey can do my job: sit still and smile at cameras while giving people money."

"Hey, it's better than nothing."

"True, true…" Min Sun changes the subject, "So一 you are having a selection?"

"I announced it last friday, Minnie." Sel turns to the lunch that was sent to her, "So, how long are you staying?"

"Well, I fly back out on wednesday; though, I am now being transferred towards our more domestic charities and events."

"That's great." Selena replies in between bites of food.

Minnie starts to eat her food, "Security here has been tightened."

"Yeah, we are just preparing for the selected to come."

"And rebel attacks?"

Selena sets her fork down. The skies start to grey and there is suddenly a brisk wind inside of the parlour.

"I'm not allowed to talk about that."

Min Sun pauses, "...I understand. Sorry for asking."

The wind lessens, but it and the clouds are still there.

"Don't worry about it." Selena's tone lightens. After taking two more bites, "Hey, do you want to get makeovers?"

"Aren't you busy with selection preparations today?"

"Technically yes, but… if I tell Gideon that I need to look better for the legacies who will eventually be joining us, I don't see why he would oppose." Selena says, "Plus, I just spent two hours going over rooms for them and what would be best for each selected based on population percentages of the type of patron in each province."

"Let's get going then, Sel." Min Sun picks up her purse, her six inch heels click down the hall of the palace, and Selena is right beside her, mentally preparing herself to relax.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Submissions are officially closed and all 13 submitted characters are in!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five Wednesday,**

** April Eighteenth**

"Your Highness," the voice of Selena's handmaiden, "What dress do you plan on wearing?"

At seven am, Selena is already preparing for the Report tonight. Her handmaiden, an older lady with greying hair and wise eyes holds up two dresses: one pink, one blue.

"The blue one, Olivia," Selena heads to her shoe closet to find a simple pair of white heels, "Shine these while you re-launder that dress."

"Yes, Your Highness," Olivia replies, grabbing them, "What accessories are you wearing with this outfit."

"My tiara," Selena answers, "and bracelets to match."

"Silver, correct?"

"Yes, Olivia. The silver bracelets."

Olivia heads to grab the jewelry when she tells Selena, "You should head to breakfast soon Princess Selena."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The two of them laugh while they part their ways. Selena heads down the stairs, her bare feet touching the cold palace floor. Turning the corner of the corridor, she dodges the rushing castle staff.

Selena turns into the dining hall, taking her seat beside her mother. For once, she is the last one at the table. With cheeks donning a rosy glow, she sits.

A butler brings Selena her meal.

Pecan pancakes, her favorite breakfast meal with a chocolate milkshake to go with it.

"Eat up, Lena darling." Her father tells her, "You have a big event today."

"Speaking of her big event," Luna starts to speak, "Why is she doing an Wednesday Report at noon? We are breaking the Report schedule."

"We need to do background checks on the selected for security reasons plus we are spreading their arrival over the span of forty-eight hours. Thusly, we are estimating that they should be here and settled by Saturday, April Twenty-First and that day will be when Selena officially meets the Selected."

"It's still weird that you all are doing it like that."

"Don't worry about it, Luna." Selena says in between bites of her breakfast, "We have planned this carefully and know what we are doing."

Drew comments, "Technically it was mother and father, plus their ambassadors一 not Lena herself."

"Whatever, Drew." Selena replies going back to her meal.

King Tyrell tells the three of them, "Let's just resume the lovely breakfast cooked for us and not argue of the knitty-gritty details over who actually came up with the plans."

The three of them mutter an apology and head back to breakfast, not making another sound.

* * *

With how everyone was ignoring her on set of the Report, Selena may as well have been invisible.

The workers of the show are either making sure Andromeda is ready or that all thirty-five glass bowls were on stage.

"On stage in thirty seconds!" A voice yells. Selena heads on stage where Andromeda is waiting.

As she walks she can hear the cheer of the crowd. For once, there are people in the audience.

"May we welcome to the Report for a special live airing, Her Royal Highness, Princess Selena Schreave!" The voice of the announcer is over the sound system. Selena waves to the crowd from the east side. Andromeda does the same from the west side. They meet in the middle of the stage.

In her other hand, she brings the mic up to her mouth, "Hello citizens of Illéa Olympia, this lovely afternoon, I am going to be announcing all thirty-five legacies who will join the royal family and I in the castle!"

Andromeda sits down in her chair while Selena stays at the front of the stage.

Putting her hand inside the bowl she swirls through it, causing suspense in the crowd and viewers at home. Grabbing a single slip of paper, she opens it and announces, "The first legacy that will be Abbot Graye of Allens, Legacy of Morpheus!"

The photo of Mr. Graye is projected beside Selena. A small fact file is shown while the Angeles bowl moves in front of Selena.

Legacy after legacy is shown beside her. Thirty five faces flash in front of the audience and all of Illéa Olympia. Applause is given from the audience while Princess Selena sits down beside Andromeda Willis.

* * *

Noah Lovegreen wasn't particularly invested into the Report today. His grandmother gave him a break for lunch and he turned on the t.v. for a quick minute.

She calls out, "Is that the Report I hear?"

She was in another part of their home, washing laundry.

"Yeah, I believe Princess Selena is announcing her Selected!"

Noah tunes out the t.v. He plays with six bees while his grandmother walks into the room.

_Princess Selena announces, "From Hudson, Cristían Emilio Garcia, Legacy of Athena!"_

"Kent is next, darling!" His grandmother places a quick kiss to his cheek.

Noah replies, "I know granny."

"Well then pay attention," she tells him, "You just might be selected."

_Princess Selena quickly grabs a slip of paper, letting it rest in her fingers before opening. She's around halfway done with selection the thirty-five legacies._

Noah and his six bees are watching is alongside Noah's grandmother. Noah takes a long drink of his sweet tea. As soon as he's done, Selena announces the Legacy from Kent.

_"The legacy who will be representing Kent is一" She pauses to open it, "Noah Augustus Lovegood, Legacy of Aristaeus!"_

Excited buzzing can be heard and Noah's grandmother is pulling him into a hug, "Oh honey; I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm一 going to一 go pack." Noah breathes out, trying to escape his grandmother's hug.

His grandmother starts to buzz around the house, "You go do that, Noah! I'm going to make baklava; your favorite!"

He lets out a small smile, "Okay grandma."

* * *

Noah was not prepared to go out into town today. Around two hours after he was announced as Kent's Selected, he heads out to pick up his sister.

Little old ladies on porches on the way to the local elementary school call out to him, giving their congratulations.

He gives a quick wave and an awkward thank you in return.

Today, Noah is walking faster to pick up his little sister. As he gets closer to town, more and more kids his age start taking out their phones. All of them recognize him. He's Noah Lovegreen: One of Princess Selena's Selected.

The kids are on the playground. His sister is over on the swingset, swinging her heart out.

"Noah!" She jumps out of the sing, despite the height, and runs to her big brother.

He picks her up and twirls her, "Ana!"

"Noah! Noah! Noah!" Ana jumps down and grabs her brother's hand, starting their adventure home, "Noah, guess what I saw today?"

"Now, what did you see today?"

She goes into detail on the Report, noting some of the selected and how Selena had a really pretty light blue dress on.

When they are around halfway home, she asks, "And then do you want to know what I heard?"

"What did you hear Ana?" Noah asks, crossing the dirt road with her.

"Your name, Noah!"

"My name?" Noah feigns shock, "What for?"

"You are a selected, Noah!"

"I am?"

Ana giggles, "Yes! You are! I told you that you would get in."

"Yes, you did." Noah replies, "You do know that I'll be leaving for the castle soon?"

"Yeah," Ana says dejectedly.

Noah stops the two of them, "I'll call you okay. Plus you and granny will be able to see me on t.v."

"Just like today?"

"Just like today." He repeats back to her.

"I'll miss you," she says to him, "but you will be in the castle like the princes in the fairytales."

"That's right." Noah says, starting to walk back to the house with her, "I'll be in the palace like an prince and then, one day, I'll return and give you the biggest hug will ever be okay?"

"Not if I give you one first." Ana gives him a hug, only barely reaching past his legs. He returns it and they continue home.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six Thursday, April Nineteenth

Princess Selena is a rule follower around half of the time. This is not one of these times.

Heading to the security office, her toes tap against the cold floor. Her shorts and tee shirt reveal a more casual look for the day.

She slides her key into the keyhole, opening the door.

"Your Highness," one of the guards looks up from the files and his laptop.

Selena smirks, "Yes, it's me."

"I wasn't aware that you'd be sitting in on background checks with me."

"I decided it myself," Selena proclaims, a smile on her face, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Your Highness."

"Thank you," Selena says. Pulling up a chair beside his laptop, she asks, "Who are you on?"

"Darius Elwood, Legacy of Dionysus."

"From Carolina?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

She gestures to the file, "Can I see this."

"Sure."

She goes flips through the file; stopping on accomplishments.

_Accomplishments?_

_Marketing Degree from Charleston Southern University's College of Business_

_Chief Operations Officer of Elwood Winery_

_Winery's Various Awards_

"Your Highness," he asks, "Is there anything in there that would be of concern."

Selena quickly flips through the pages, looking for anything that would be bad.

"Not particularly," she fiddles with a pencil laying on the desk, "He is the Chief Operations Officer, so we would have to probably find a way for him not to miss his duties there since none of the selected should lose their jobs over this."

"Okay," he puts it into his notes list online, "Anything else?

"No," she closes the file, "Who's next?"

He passes her a file, "Kylian Larsen, Legacy of Apollo."

Working together, the guard and Princess Selena quickly finish through the files. None of the selected have any glaring issues with behavior or history. Though, Lena does make note of the jarring levels of education some of the selected have in comparison to each other.

* * *

Selena walks to her father's office with the files and all other notes in hand. With a knock on the locked door, she takes a deep breath.

"We were not expecting you, Lena," her mother opens the door, "Come in."

She walks in to see her mother and father working together.

"Am I interrupting anything," she asks as she walks in.

Her father turns to look at her, "No Lena,you aren't interrupting anything; what do you have?"

"Well, instead of following the schedule created for me, I decided to try and find out more on the selected by helping one of the guards with background checks." Selena holds out her notes, "and this is anything of concern we found."

"Anything involving a criminal history?" Queen Pallas asks.

Selena shakes her head, "No, nothing like that. It's just different levels of educations and the fact that the selection would prevent them from some of their other obligations."

"Don't worry about that honey," King Tyrell tells her, "things like that happen in every selection. We will find a way around that, okay?"

"Okay," Selena replies.

Her mom says, "Thank you for telling us that."

"But一" her father says, "get back to schedule; it's there for a reason."

Selena rolls her eyes with a smile, "Whatever."

* * *

"Selena Bronte Schreave, do I have to invite myself over whenever a big event is happening with you?" The voice of Min Sun Illéa engulfs the room and she enters it unannounced.

Selena takes out her earbuds, "Oh, hey Minnie."

"Don't you 'oh, hey Minnie' me." Min Sun pretends to be pissed at Selena.

Sel laughs at Min's antics and gets up out of her bed, "So what do you really want Minnie?"

"I was going to help you pick out your outfit to meet the selected."

"And…"

"Fine, I want to know more about them."

"That's what I thought."

"Can you blame me!" Minnie grabs her hands, dragging her into the closet, tell me about all of them."

* * *

Fiddling with the sleeve of his grey and black hoodie, Abbott Graye was working behind the counter of the family business. It was a slower time of the day; three pm wasn't the optimal time for coffee.

A lady in a black and white pantsuit walks directly up to the front desk with a clipboard in hand. She looks directly at Abbott through her wire-rimmed glasses, "Are you Abbott Graye, Legacy of Morpheus and one of Her Highness, Crown Princess Selena's selected?"

"Who else would I be ma'am?" He replies back, "Do you want any coffee or pastries to go alongside your clipboard."

"No sir," she replies, holding out her badge she continues, "I work for His and Her Royal Majesties, the King and Queen of Illéa-Olympia. You need to bring me to your personal residence for today you will heading to the palace."

"Give me a minute ma'am." Abbott heads to the back of the shop and has his father run the counter while saying a quick goodbye to him.

When Abbott returns, the lady says, "Let's go, your flight leaves tonight."

The two of them get into the car; a driver is already in the front seat as well as a guard in the passenger's seat. The two of them climb in the back seat.

"So, what time is my flight?" Abbott asks.

"Eight pm," she answers, "You have to completely pack and go through legal papers before then, so we need to get a move on."

"Can I stop by my parents to give them a goodbye?"

"If we have time," she replies, "now, I'll start with showing you the official rules of the selection."

Three pages of papers and shoved in front of his face. Flipping through these and more, Abbott spends the ride reading through boring papers.

Soon enough Abbott and the lady with the clipboard and folder of papers, which she had left in the car earlier, enter his apartment. His dog immediately runs up to him and Abbot engulfs Spicy into a hug.

"Are you taking your dog with you?" Clipboard lady asks.

"No, I'll leave Spicy with my parents," Abbott answers, "We have already made the plans."

"So, I'm here to make sure you don't take any items that would be harmful to the castle and it's members."

"Nipping the bud a it's source, eh?"

The clipboard lady doesn't answer.

* * *

With his luggage gods knows where, Abbott steps to first class of the plane. He walks straight through economy, looking at the small, cramped spacing.

With his textbook and Winston, his blue dolphin plush, he sits on one of the couches on the plane. Putting Winston in the seat beside him, his textbook on the table in front of him, and his carry on above him, Abbott takes this flight to study some more. He'd be damned if he slacks off his studies because of the selection.

A flight attendant asks him if he wants anything. He replies with a coffee.

With the announcement of takeoff, Abbott unfolds a new chapter in his life.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Friday, April Twentieth**

* * *

_Feyre Anabel Citali, Legacy of Nike_

Looking through photos of Princess Selena on her phone, a scowl appears on her face. Her face scrunches; as if she is doing an inaudible snarl at her phone.

Feyre's seatbelt was unbuckled, the flight attendants were already cleaning up another mess from a spoiled rotten nine year old who was also back here.

Being in the back of the plane, she was one of the last ones to exit the plane. Fey didn't mind that, she was now able to be online. However, every other post was a picture of Princess Selena with her perfectly smooth skin. The perfectly tanned skin is only littered with freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Not a single piece of acne, not a single scar, not a single blemish was upon her gorgeous face.

Every other picture has Selena's short hair in bundles of messy curls and her long, dark eyelashes. This one in particular has her in a short light blue dress that shows off her perfect legs and a pair of flats.

"Gods, why the hell is she so pretty." Fey mutters; her prevalent bitterness shows the sour mood she's displaying.

"Miss," the flight attendant brings her out of envious thoughts, "The economy class has been cleared; you may exit the plane."

"Thank you," Fey replies; with her phone in one hand and her carry-on in another, she walks straight through the economy class and into the terminal.

When she steps into the front lobby, paparazzi are already on the scene. Airport security is trying to get them removed, but even then, their cameras are still flashing as they call out her name.

'They're probably taking pictures of all selected.' Fey darkly thinks, 'None of the images they run of me will look even half as good as any picture of Princess Selena they have.'

She wasn't unused to the attention she is getting from the people in the airport. She is an accomplished gymnast, going all the way to compete in national tournaments. Cameras flashing is just another part of her life.

Cutting through the crowd, she heads towards the guard in full uniform who is holding her luggage and her name on a sign. Well, it reads Lady Feyre Citali, Legacy of Nike, but it does read her name.

'I guess we better go,' she thinks. Following the guard to the limo that'll take her to see the one and only, Princess Selena.

* * *

_Rose Stuart, Legacy of Hephaestus_

Rose doesn't check her phone until she's on her way to the palace. She didn't miss it during the two hour flight. Instead, occupying herself by playing with fire behind the flight attendant's back.

Now though, as she is in the limo to the palace and with a guard eyeing her activities like a hawk, she checks her phone and reads through text messages.

One of her cousin's messages are the first she reads. A series of why did you get the family legacy and why would Princess Selena choose you pops up on the screen.

Rose hasn't blocked any of her cousins, but the thought once again crosses her mind. Quickly shaking her head, she clears the thought from her mind. Even if her cousins are all rude to her, they are family after all.

Pulling up to the palace, Rose sees the grim looking palace. She remarks that the palace has a different sort of pretty, not unlike the Princess. Both don't look like you'd expect.

Once her driver pulls through the gates and stops at the steps of the palace, she heads out of the limo. Three girls, all around her age, come and grab her luggage.

The three of them are overbearingly helpful. They make every step that Rose takes in the castle as pleasant as possible.

Rose would call it annoying, but bites her tongue and follows them up two flights of stairs and down several hallways. They reach a room with her name and title on the door.

The two names on the doors beside hers aren't onces she recognizes, but spends no further thought on it since her maids are pushing her into her room.

The room itself has a gold and brown theme that she doesn't mind. Her bed sits against the wall and has the privacy curtains you'd only see in old princess movies and the room itself is about the size of a small apartment.

One of her maids, the one Rose assumes is the youngest asks, "Lady Rose, do you like your room?"

"Yeah," she replies, taking a look around.

The youngest starts to ask another question, but her boss, the eldest maid, cuts her off, "We shall take your bags and escort you to the spa where we are doing mass makeovers for all of the selected."

"Whatever pleases you," Rose replies, taking her nail away from her mouth.

The one who Rose guesses is the middle eldest out of the three maids leads her out. They walk up another flight of stairs and towards the back of the castle.

She instantly hands Rose over to another pair of castle staff. Four other selected are in the brightly lit, blue and grey spa; Eight other staff members are in their. All in all, twelve people are in there. When Ro and the other pair of castle staff enter, the spa has fifteen people.

One of her pair hands her a fancy maroon bathrobe with her initials sewn into the breast pocket. She says, "Please undress and step into the bath that has been pre-drawn whilst we prepare for your full body makeover, Lady Rose."

Ro enters the bathroom and prepares for the makeover of a lifetime.

* * *

_Connor Wright, Legacy of Hestia_

Connor Wright is not one to shut up long enough to hear a long-winded speech by a lady who announced that she is their palace tutor. She is an average sized lady in a tall pair of heels and a pantsuit.

She says something about a welcome and recaps the rules from the packets of papers they had to sign before boarding the plane over to Angeles. Stuff like, don't associate yourself with illegal activities and any orders that are given to you by the Royal Family is to be followed without question.

Honestly, it is boring him.

"So when did you get here?" Connor whispers to the person beside him.

The class room was put into tables of two with rows upon rows. It reminded Connor of grade school when he was seated beside girls whom he used to pull the hair of when he had a crush. A banana was on Mrs. Vulchanov's desk, but she was walking through the rows of desks with a wooden ruler in hand.

A tall man with hair as swirly as a box of curly fries, whispers back, "Late last night; I was the first one in."

"That's sounds cool," Connor replies, "I'm from Abbott, Ottaro which isn't too bad except it's cold all of the time and I came in late this morning before being thrown into one of the makeovers which I have to say are fantastic by the way."

"Yeah, those upper provinces are chilly; luckily, I'm from Cleveland, Allens, the winters there aren't too bad." Abbott tells him, "The name's Abbott, but everyone ends up calling me Beau."

"I'm Connor and despite the fact that I tell them to, nobody calls me Mr. Right."

The two of them let out a laugh at Connor's joke, which makes their tutor, Miss Vulchanov, look dead at the pair. They quickly get silent.

She continues, quickly throwing glances at the pair, making sure they keep quiet.

Dead at five pm, almost an hour after Miss Vulchanov got off on the pair for talking, she dismisses everyone back to their rooms.

Semi-working together, the thirty-five of them make it to their rooms in the east hall. Connor quickly heads into his room, not recognizing the names on the doors besides his.

"Welcome back Sir Connor," his head maid greets him, "your suit for the evening is hanging in the closet' if you need me, or any of us, we shall be preparing your morning outfit."

"I did bring clothes; you know that, right?"

"Yes, Sir Connor, we are aware of that," the head maid answers for the group, "since tomorrow is an important day however, we are making your outfit for tomorrow which includes finding an authentic shirt from the musical Hamilton due to your interest in the mid-2010s production."

"You do know that you all sound overly formal."

"It's our job, Sir Connor," the Head Maid answers, "we have to be this formal. Now, if you don't mind, we have to get your outfit for tomorrow prepared."

"Okay ladies." Connor answers, "Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

**Author's Note: Heyyy, at request from Abi, there is headers mentioning who is who right now and I'm hyped for next chapter so Im probably going to be writing it as soon as I lost this but take three decades to post because I'm a heathen.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight** **Saturday, April Twenty-First** **Queen Pallas Cheyenne Schreave, Legacy of Athena**

"Pallas, darling," her husband grabs her attention, "how are the plans for the selected welcoming party going?"

"Don't worry about is Ty." She replies, typing away on her laptop, "The last of the maids have just informed me that all outfits have either arrived or been made."

"Pal sweetie," Tyrell grabs her laptop, "Let's stay off the internet a bit and relax."

"I wasn't on the internet, I was calculating an average cost of the selection per month based on former selections and Selena's spending habits."

"That isn't your job."

"It's fun for me."

Ty laughs and takes a drink from his water bottle, "All work is fun for you."

Pallas rolls her eyes and asks her husband, "What do you think my fun should be?"

"Maybe a spa or something?" Tyrell suggests.

"I like to work," Pallas notes, "it's what I do best."

"And you look beautiful doing it," Tyrell replies, kissing her on the cheek before walking towards their bedroom door, "Relax a bit today. Afterward, we have to deal with our baby girl falling in love with one of the thirty-five people."

"She isn't a baby anymore," Pallas replies, "She's nineteen and will become Queen of Olympilléa."

"She's still a baby in my eyes, Pallas." He replies heading out the door, "Let me believe she is my baby girl."

"Whatever you say, Tyrell." A smile falls on Pallas' face as she grabs a calculator from her purse, "I'm still going to be working, however."

"Like you always do," he chuckles from the hallway and heads on his way for king business.

Her work is interrupted all to quickly by one of the newer hires. On top of all of the selected arriving and the addition of new hires because of the selection, she had to replace her reliable party planner in favor of an auburn haired, pale skinned lady who's closer in age with her daughter than herself.

"Your Majesty," the lady, speaks to the queen right outside her bedroom door, "How can I get in touch with Her Highness, the Crown Princess?"

After muttering under her breath about Selena and impulsiveness, she answers loud and clear, "I will get her back into the castle before high noon and you can meet her in the main ballroom, Mercedes. I apologize for her lack of appearances this week. She has made sure she didn't meet any of the selected too early. Now, if that is all you need, I will be back to my work and I prefer not to be bothered with matters of Selena's party."

"I will make not of that, Your Majesty," she replies, "and I apologize for bothering you."

* * *

**Ev Vanaday, Legacy of Demeter**

Ev Vanadey is draped in on a couch in the 'general selected' room that connects the Women's and the Men's room. Their long limbs are sprawled all over the couch directly facing the door. Donning an earbud blasting hip hop in one ear and a name tag displaying their name and pronouns on their shirt, they tap the corner of their purple shoes against the wall, waiting for someone to show up.

Soon enough, two figures open the door, a conversation is already started between the two of the ladies.

Slightly startled by the girls, a burst of plants cover the windowsill. Then, Ev erupts into a sneezing fit. Moving away from the vines and flowers covering the spot they was in sedates the asthma and the sneezing Ev was attacked with. Their green and black rescue inhaler helps with the asthma.

The girl in the black, long-sleeved shirt and long, light pink, pleated skirt with a voice like a gentle breeze asks, "Are you okay?"

Ev takes a minute to answer, "Yeah, asthma and allergies fucking sucks."

"I'm Rose," the rugged girl introduces herself, "Legacy of Hephaestus."

"Call me Ev," they sit up on a chair alongside the east wall, "Legacy of Demeter."

"With those allergies you are a legacy of Demeter?" Rose asks.

Ev snorts, "Yeah; the irony isn't lost on me."

"Well I'm Helena," the soft-spoken one sits on a loveseat across from Ev with an unnatural amount of grace, "I'm a Legacy of Aphrodite."

"So──how long have you been here?" Rose asks, trying to start a conversation.

Ev replies, "I don't know; I'm not usually up this morning."

"Me neither," Rose replies, sitting down on the other half of the loveseat with Helena.

The three of them enter a comfortable conversation. While there are stagnant moments, most of the time is smooth sailing for the three of them.

"So wait," Ev asks, sitting up "You work at NASA?"

"Yeah," Rose answers, hints of pride dot her voice, "I work in the White Sands facility on mechanics."

"Dude," Ev replies, "that cool. It's fucking NASA."

"I guess," Rose brushes it off, trying not to seem cocky.

Helena quietly interjects, "I'm a junior soloist in the Ottawa-Gatineau Ballet Company."

"You know," Rose responds, turning to Halena, "Ballet suits you."

"Thanks?" A hint of confusion is brought on Helena's end, "I guess."

"So," Rose changes the subject, "What do you think is up with Princess Selena not being in the castle."

"She still isn't here?" Ev asks.

Helena asks mack, "Was she not here when you arrived?"

"No," Ev answers, "I was the second selected here. Selena hasn't been in the palace in days."

"What is up with that?" Rose asks.

Ev leans back into her seat, "No clue."

"How are we going to have the selection without the princess?" Helena asks. Rose and Ev murmur in agreement; Princess Selena was nowhere in the castle and none of the selected knew why.

* * *

**Kylian Aiden Larsen, Legacy of Apollo**

The almost jarring notes of The Bach Chaconne in D Minor coming from Kylian's violin keeps him in his thoughts.

'The crowns inheritor will cross with the crown's suitors who've dared to meet with her.' Kylian repeats it over and over in his mind, wracking for an answer to this morning's prophecy, 'The crowns inheritor will cross with the crown's suitors who've dared to meet with her. The crowns inheritor will cross with the crown's suitors who've dared to meet with her. The crowns inheritor will cross with the crown's suitors who've dared to meet with her.'

A blonde man with a body sculpted by the gods walks into the room with a man a couple of inches shorter than him and a mop on brown curls atop his head. Both of them quietly open the door quietly, making sure not to disturb the man playing the violin. He has his back towards the door and hasn't stopped playing the song.

The man starts to turn, almost swaying alongside the music. However, when he notices the two boys he abruptly stops.

"Gods how long have you been there?" He asks, putting down his violin and bow.

Once Finn is noticed, he immediately puts on his hood, visually disappearing from the conversation.

Remmy, the tall, blonde, sculpted one replies, "Nice playing you have there."

"Thanks," Kylian replies with an outstretched hand, "I'm Ky, legacy of Apollo."

Remmy takes his hand and shakes it, "Remmy, legacy of Adonis."

"Who's your little friend?"

Remmy fiddles around the air before grabbing Finn's hood and yanking it down, causing him to become visible again, "This is Finn. He doesn't talk much, but he is a legacy of Hades."

"Hades, huh?" Ky asks and Finn nods in agreement, "Apollo is──Apollo is, uh cool──yeah, Apollo is cool."

"Hades seems cool." Ky replies, "so does Adonis."

"What song were you playing?" Remmy asks, keeping the conversation going.

Ky replies, "The Bach Chaconne in D Minor. It's one of my favorite classical pieces."

"How long──how long have you uh──been playing?" Finn asks, rejoining the conversation.

"Since I could remember," he answers, "I love playing it."

"It's a pretty sound." Remmy compliments and Finn nods in approval.

Kylian replies, grabbing it up again, "Thanks."

* * *

**Crown Princess Selena Bronte Schreave, Legacy of Zeus**

After being smuggled back into the castle, Selena darts to her room. Her handmaiden and former nanny Olivia sits and waits for her arrival.

"Your Highness," she starts, "welcome back, your selected are getting antsy at your lack of appearances."

"I don't regret the decision I made with the selected and I will not regret any decisions made in the future," Selena claps her hands once for emphasis, "Now, let's get ready for this party!"

Olivia laughs at the next Queen of Olympilléa and retrieves Selena's outfit.

"Are you doing your own makeup," Olivia asks loudly, making sure she is heard through the wall separating the two, "Or am I?"

Selena pops her head out from her personal bathroom, "I can take it from here Olivia. Tell the grandkids I say hi."

"Will do, Your Highness," she replies, leaving Selena's room.

After a quick shower, Selena exits to find her outfit on the foot of her bed. A red and cream striped crop top and highwaisted, light wash jeans find their way onto Selena.

She does her hair then makeup. Selena, whilst not being the best at hair and makeup, gets it to look a bit like she envisioned. Quickly slipping on some dark red vans and a pair of bronze earrings, she slides out of her bedroom door and out into the hall.

Selena wasn't far from the ballroom. At certain points of her journey there she can hear the fluctuating volume of the music. A pre-Illéan song is playing and Selena silently thanks the dj; she isn't a particular fan of the music her country produces.

Only a handful of selected are in the room when Selena slips in. A hyper boy catches Selena's eye. His light wash jean jacket spins behind him and a wide grin is prevalent across his face. He's the only one currently out on the dance floor.

Selena finds her way towards him, dancing along to the music. They both aren't the greatest dancers, but each of them are out there, separately having the time of their lives.

The song slows down and Cristían Garcia, the only boy on the dance floor realizes who he was just dancing with.

Unluckily for him, the dj announces who she is, "Give it up for Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Selena, Legacy of Zeus!"

The people in the room turn towards her, most of them have never met her in person and here she was, in the middle of the dance floor, right in front of their eyes.

"Punch?" She asks.

"Oh—uh—yeah," he replies, his dopey grin being overshadowed by a faint blush, "certainly."

While some selected start to now make their way to the dance floor, Cristían and Selena head to the removable minibar that was added in last minute.

"Two punches please." She says over the music that's slowly and slowly gaining in volume.

The bartender hands them two punches while they sit on the bar stools.

"Nice moves out there," Selena puts out a smile.

Cristían replies, "You're not too bad yourself, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Sel," she replies, "It's what all of my friends do."

"Uh—yes Sel," Cristían replies trying out the nickname, "Call me Chris."

"I will," she replies, taking another drink of the punch, "So Chris, what do you think of the palace?"

"It's fantastic—really, it's—amazing," Chris replies. Once he takes a drink of his punch, Chris continues, "Please uh—don't mind my weird pauses—I'm nervous—but excited! Nervous and excited!"

Selena stifles a laugh, "It's alright, I'd rather someone be a bit nervous than trying to please me 24/7."

"I—get that." Chris responds, "So how are the selected?"

"You're the first one I've met," Selena admits, "but overall, the selection seems to be going good."

"Yeah, everyone is—really cool." His eyes shine with wonder and Selena smiles at the almost child-likeness of it.

"Do you uh—want to dance—a bit more?"

"I have to go meet other selected tonight, but can I take a raincheck on the dancing?"

"Uh—yeah—certainly Sel." He replies, setting his empty cup down on the countertop, "I'd look forward to it."

"Another refill, Your Highness?"

"Surprise me," Selena answers, finishing her punch.

Someone else slides to the stool that's the right of her, "Do the same for me, please."

The bartender hands each of them the same drink, "Here you go Your Highness and Sir Elwood."

"Welcome to the palace," Selena turns toward him, drink in hand.

"Welcome back, Your Highness," Darius replies, "This brand was made by a legacy of Dionysus, but I don't know who. Not me of course because I specialize in wine and even then I usually only overlook everything day-to-day as the Chief Operations Officer for Elwood Winery; hi I'm Darius, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic," Selena replies, "Seems like you are too."

"I'm alright," he responds, "I'm all too used to scenes like this."

They both turn in their chairs to stare at the people dancing. It's almost tripled in attendance since Selena has been spotted in the castle.

"You like parties?" Selena asks.

Darius forms a soft smile, "They're all right; my college days were filled with them."

They turn back towards each other. Selena orders a chocolate milkshake while Darius gets an empty wine glass and pours his own personal glass from a silver flask.

"You brought your own drink?"

"I have around ten crates in my room." Darius replies, "I'd be willing to share with you if you want."

"I'd love to," Selena replies, "However, I have to head on and meet some other selected. I'll meet up with you."

"I would enjoy it," he replies, turning towards the bar and fiddles with his wine glass.

* * *

**Author's Note: And with that, everyone has made an appearance!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine **

**Sunday, April 22nd **

_Beatrix Vera Monroe, Legacy of Persephone_

She can hear the voice of her instructor in her head. One, two, chenes; three, four, allonge. Over and over again, Vera is practicing the moves her instructor taught her. Even while she is here, Vera will not be slacking on her dancing; she cannot afford to lose her place at Likely Institute of the Arts.

"You're a ballerina as well?" The soft, almost delicate voice of Helena Hawke stops her dead in her tracks. She didn't notice Helena entering the unused room. Helena tells her, "I didn't mean for you to stop dancing; it was just a comment."

Vera pauses the soft, but fast music she was dancing to, "Where do you dance at?"

"I'm a junior soloist Ottawa-Gatineau Ballet Company."

"You're already a junior soloist?" Vera leans against the wall near a section of windows dotting the room.

"For about a year and a half," Helena nods, "Where do you dance."

"The Likely School for the Arts."

"That's not a bad school."

"Being a junior soloist isn't too bad as well," Vera replies, a smirk resting on her face.

Helena puts down her bag and pulls out her ballet equipment, "How long have you been dancing?"

"A little over ten years," Vera answers, "I had to stop midway through due to cancer, but after five years of being in and out of hospitals, I continued dancing."

Helena looks at her like she just admitted she had battled cancer nonchalantly; which she did. Helena assumes the cancer was in her left leg, due to that being where the prosthetic being.

'Having to go through cancer as a child,' Helena thinks, 'I wouldn't wish that on anyone.'

"I've been dancing for sixteen years," Helena comments on her own dancing career, not bringing up Vera's cancer. Everyone has skeletons in their closet.

"That's a long time," Vera notes, "I would've been dancing for seventeen years now if it wasn't for my leg… or lack thereof."

"What are you dancing to?"

"The Shepherd's Ballet from The Phantom of the Opera," Vera notes, "I was going to try out for it if I didn't make it into the selection."

"There are other opportunities to get into The Phantom of the Opera," Helena replies, "I was a background dancer when my school did that before I got my position at the Ottawa-Gatineau Ballet Company."

"I'm not even too interested about the play," Vera notes, "to be honest I prefer no acting or singing in my ballets, but my instructor had it mandatory we try out."  
While Vera and Helena hold up a conversation, an older, skittish lady with greying hair comes inside the empty room they have reconstructed for their ballet practices. She walks in, "Lady Beatrix, you've received an invitation from Her Royal Highness, Princess Selena."

The two of them stop in their tracks.

"What does it say?" A sudden wave of shock rolls through Vera. She is getting something from the princess the day after the first time they've met.

The maid replies, "Lady Beatrix, I haven't opened it. Instead, I rushed to find you. Please come with me."

"We can continue practicing another time Vera," Helena tells her, "go to find out what the princess needs."

"We must hurry, especially if it's urgent, Lady Beatrix."

"I'm coming," she replies, packing her stuff back into the duffel bag she brought in here.

The two of them walk halfway across the castle. Vera follows her senior-maid through the maze of hallways to get to her room in the palace. The walls are lined with pictures of the former royal families and countless of legacies, many of whom Vera doesn't know the name of.

'It takes a village to keep this country running.' Vera silently notes, 'and I'm here trying to fall in love with the girl who is going to rule it all.'

Finally getting to her room, she can hear the chatter of groups of selected gathering outside in the hallways where all of their rooms are located. She can hear one or two selected talking about their similar invitations, but she follows her senior-maid into her room, not asking the other selected about their respective notes.

"Read it, read it!" Her youngest maid, a girl with fiery red curls and wide, emerald green eyes tells her as she bounces from where she stands.

"Dear Lady Beatrix," Vera goes on to read the note, "I would love to ask for your attendance at a picnic with myself and four other selected this afternoon for a later lunch. Instead of the normal 12:00 lunch, please enter the courtyard at 2:00. If you are able to attend, please have one of your maids put in the request for what you would like to eat. If you are not able to come, please have a maid tell me. I hope you are able to make it here."

"The princess wants to see you!" Her youngest maid says, her excitement only building, "We have to get you ready!"

"Why me?" Vera quietly asks, making sure no one could hear her. Vera's youngest maid pulls out half of the clothes in her wardrobe, trying to find her something to wear.

The middle-aged maid, a woman in her early thirties, asks her, "What would you like for me to place as your order?"

"Rice tea pudding and tea."

"What type of tea?"

"Chai tea," Vera answers.

In the time it took Vera to place her order, her youngest maid has laid three outfits on the bed and cleaned up the other articles of clothes.

"The middle one," Vera tells her, "The one with the dark orange pants."

Vera gets nudged into the bathroom with her outfit while the eldest maid gets her hair and makeup supplies ready, the middle maid places her order, and the youngest cleans the rest of her mess.

Vera takes herself out of her ballet uniform and into some of the new, palace provided clothes. She exits and is immediately given a pair of small black booties with a block heel. While entering the room to get ready, her youngest maid puts on some music; Vera doesn't object to it.

* * *

_Nyssa Irina Galanis, Hunter and Legacy of Artemis_

Nyssa doesn't need a bodyguard, she needs someone to show her the way to the courtyard. Unfortunately for her, these two are one in the same. She walks about a meter away from the guard, keeping a decent amount of distance between him and her.

The palace was a big place filled with portraits of important people to this and former royal families. On the way to the courtyard, the two of them pass by a portrait of Selena when she is younger. Nyssa makes a mental note to come back to it.

Her guard leaves her at the door to the courtyard entrance. A blue and white clad blanket rests underneath an alcove of trees. The branches are covered in pale gold fairy lights and Princess Selena sits under the lights and the shade bringing trees with pre-Olympilléan music playing from her phone.

Taking advantage of being the first one there, Nyssa sits right next to Princess Selena on the blanket. There are six spots arranged using bean bag chairs, pillows, and a variety of soft items surrounding the blanket, including one well-word stuffed eagle with a barely legible nametag with the name Jupiter.

Nyssa pushes the edges of her flannel out of the way, showing off the black, strapless, crop top she's wearing alongside the black ripped jeans and black combat boots.

"Nobody canceled on me, so four other selected should be showing up as well," Selena says, moving in the chair to face Nyssa.

Nyssa asks in response, "Now why would anyone cancel on you, Your Highness?"

"Please," Selena tells her, a slight smirk forming, "Call me Sel."

"I certainly will," Nyssa replies, trying on the nickname, "Sel..."

The next to arrive is Noah Lovegreen. Nyssa isn't the other one in more casual clothes because Noah wears a white tee shirt with small cluttered designs, black pants, and a light wash jean jacket.

He sits to the left of Princess Selena and does a basic introduction. No flirting, no witty entrance, no sarcastic remark, he just tells her his name. She returns it, telling him to call her Sel.

Over the course of ten minutes, the other three selected show up: Beatrix, Ev, and Abbot.

Beatrix tells them to call her Vera and Abbot goes by Beau even though he didn't tell anyone to call him that. Selena gives them her nickname and the food is brought out by a butler on pure silver trays.

Even outside in an informal lunch the palace over does casual.

A glass of cranberry juice is seated besides Nyssa's plate of stir fry.

Selena tries to keep a friendly conversation going while the food was out to an extent. Ev is bouncing between conversations, not caring who is in there. Vera is more reserved, but occasionally butts in every now and then. Nyssa does not speak to Noah and Beau anymore than she had to. Noah and Beau were already friends before this lunch, so they mainly talk to each other more. Selena talked the most to Nyssa and Noah, but bounces around everyone's mini conversations.

A palace staff takes all of the empty trays and refills everyone's glasses with the same thing they ordered before (minus Selena, who asks for lemonade).

"So," Selena says, effectively stopping all small conversations, "How are you all liking the castle?"

Nobody says anything bad about the castle. Their princess is right in front of them. However, every good word they say is full of truth. The palace is not a bad place to be.

"I'm sorry about not being here for two days," Selena tells them, "I wanted to meet everyone at the same time."

"That's fair," Beau replies. The other four murmur agreements with him.

"Is everyone's room okay," Selena asks, "We painted and designed them before knowing whose legacy is occupying the room and we went off legacy trends per province."

Nyssa comments, "That's smart."

"Thank you," a slight blush appears on Selena's face, but she quickly changes the subject before anyone can comment on it, "Music suggestions?"

"Hip-Hop," Ev comments.

A smirk replaces the blush on Selena's face, "So you like hip-hop, huh?"

"I like a lot of types of music," Ev notes, they are leaning back in their chair, "I'm in the mood for hip-hop, however."

Noah asks, "Your...Highness, what kind of...um, music do you like?" When he's speaking directly to the princess, he jumbles his words a bit. Selena, used to the stutters and pauses people take when meeting her, doesn't acknowledge it; instead, she answers, "Usually pre-Olympilléan stuff. Though, I do occasionally listen to modern music."

"Why pre-Olympilléan music?" Abbot asks.

Selena chuckles, "It first started because I had a maid who absolutely hated it and it just became my music of choice."

Playing some hip-hop off oh her phone, Selena stands and stretches, "Did you think we were just going to sit here the entire time? Come on, let's get up!"

While the six of them were eating, the palace staff had set up a pile of games to do outdoors.

"So, I have a jar of games written on slips of paper," Selena shakes the jar, bringing attention to it, "and there shall be six games, we each will draw a game from the slip of paper. Whoever wins gets the first date. If I win, none of you get the first date. However, in the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be put into place. Any questions?"

"Who is keeping score?" Vera asks.

Selena gestures to the older woman behind her, "My handmaiden Olivia will be an impartial judge."

Selena holds the jar out to Nyssa, "Since you were the first arrival, you should pick the first game."

Nyssa grabs a piece of folded paper towards the bottom. She announces the game, "Guess the Selected."

"In this game, Olivia will read us the description of a selected. The first one to get it wins the point and each of us only one guess per round. The first one to win five rounds gets five points in total by the end of this game." Selena explains the rules of the game, "Everyone understands?"

Murmurs of agreements are heard through the group.

"Okay then," Olivia replies, "Let's get started."

She quickly describes one of the male selected. He's on the younger side and a legacy of Hades.

"Finneas," Selena calls in, "Finneas Ansel."

"Correct." Olivia answers.

Over the course of fourteen rounds, Nyssa ends up on top with Ev not far behind her.

Noah selects a simple game called connecting stories. The six of them are split into two groups of three, and they must weave together a tale together by alternating narrators every time one of the other groups presses a button. Every minute the group lasts earns them a point each.

The teams are as follows: Nyssa & Noah, Selena & Ev, Beau & Vera.

With the least amount of point total, Beau and Vera start the game out.

Beau starts out, "A little girl with blonde hair went shopping for Christmas presents for her family. She searched store and store looking for the perfect gift for her mother and father when..."

BUZZ!

"The child remembered what her father told her over Hanukkah." Vera gracefully takes over the story, "Even though the Greek Gods are real, we still celebrate our heritage because the way Olympilléa and the rest of the world are does not contradict our culture. So, remembering what her father told her, she went store to store trying to find her parents something that fit both holidays."

BUZZ!

"She ended up entering a winter wonderland hidden in a crevice inside the mall. She didn't remember the store, but holding her nanny's hand, she went inside, determined to find a gift that would celebrate all three cultures."

BUZZ!

The two went on and on, picking up where the other went off. However, after about three minutes, Beau pauses and the two of them end with a time of four minutes exactly.

"Up next is Knight Ev Vanadey and Her Royal Highness, Princess Selena," Olivia announces.

Princess Selena starts, "The young boy who stormed into the palace was not dressed as himself, but as Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club…"

BUZZ!

"in his cosplay, he stayed in character even though he was in mortal danger for…" Ev, despite not knowing who Tamaki Suoh or the anime Ouran High School Host Club are, flawlessly goes along with it.

"a lady in Bowsette cosplay was sprinting behind him, dead set on catching him.."

BUZZ!

Ev pauses, not even a minute into the round, "You know what Bowsette is Sel?"

Selena doesn't answer them, but the answer is obvious. Changing the topic, Olivia replies, "and finally, Lady Nyssa Galantis and Sir Noah Lovegreen will be up."

Nyssa starts, "The princess who spoke to animals was stuck sewing her dress to the ball. However, she was only using…"

BUZZ!

"the materials that the animals brought her. For the animals loved the princess who was talking to the animals." Noah seamlessly enters himself into the game.

BUZZ!

"She was a kindhearted princess who loved animals. The animals gravitated towards her like…"

BUZZ!

"flies gravitate towards honey. The animals would spend all of their time with the princess and in her crisis of not having anything to wear for her date, she called on her furry friends for help."

The two of them spin a tale about the princess who just wanted to go on a date, but her prince charming turned out to be an asshole, so she ended up going to the park to be with the animals.

Olivia announces, "With Lady Nyssa's and Sir Noah's fairytale, they win round two, gaining five points each."

Over the course of the next four rounds, the selected play a variety of different games. A couple of so are more embarrassing than the first two, but nobody complained. All of them had smiles on their faces by the end.

"Now that round six is over, we have a clear winner," Olivia announces, "With twenty-eight points, Lady Nyssa Galanis is the winner."

A bit of clapping is given to Nyssa.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our date, Nyssa." Selena replies, "can I see you tomorrow at two?"

"I would look for it Sel," Nyssa replies with a wink before following the rest of the selected back into the palace.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Authors Note: Ahh this took too long and was a bit stressful to write but it's here now.**

* * *

Chapter Ten 

Tuesday, April 24th 

Princess Selena Bronte Schreave, Legacy of Zeus

Selena's father knew that she had a selection to worry about and that is to be her main concern; for the sake of the nation, she should focus on finding them a suitable ruler to reign alongside her when he passes. However, he did know that she should sit in on official meetings; even if they were only with her parents and their advisors. The structure is something she should get used to.

At eight am, Selena is forced into a meeting straight after breakfast. She begrudgingly heads to the conference hall, preferring to be sleeping at the moment.

Per usual, Selena was the last one to get there. Nobody commented on it. Instead, the meeting starts.

"We're all here," King Tyrell says, "We can start the meeting. Per usual, let's start with Gideon."

Queen Pallas' advisor, Gideon Blanchard stands. A clicker is resting in his left hand while a set of maids open his presentation, "There is a higher number of rebel attacks this month. Obviously, the only change with legacies and the royal family is that we've started Princess Selena's selection; thusly, I have a bit of a solution. With the princess' agreeance, as well as an affirmation from her parents, we should have Selena visit places with high rebel concentration and volunteer at certain organizations like homeless shelters and orphanages; both of which are common for disgruntled rebels to come from."

"Let's schedule those events alongside my Animal Again events," Selena notes, "I want to be active in my foundation and raise money for not just my shelters, but for other privately-owned animal shelters and veterinary clinics."

"A noble effort, Lena," her father gives her a soft smile, "I assume you are in with Gideon plan?"

"I am," Lena says, "however, I would like to know more about your plan, Gideon."

"Are you all okay with her doing this?" Gideon asks the group. Nobody opposes it and he continues onto the next slide, "well, Princess Selena shall head to each province alphabetically, starting with Allens and working with the staff of the facility, she would bring attention to a location that desperately needs publicity and help within their community."

"Bring on more selected," The group quickly turns to Queen Cheyenne who, for once in her work life, isn't on her rose gold laptop, "The public can see them as figures to look up to as well as it shows more legacies are willing to help the underprivileged. Thusly painting them in a better light."

"Let's do three legacies at each charity event." King Tyrell says, "One of which will be Lena and the other will be the selected from said province. The third one will be of your choosing, Selena."

"This should be a good thing for Princess Selena," Milly notes after being silent up to this point. She asks Gideon, "I trust you already have a place in mind for Allens?"

"I was hoping someone would ask," a grin forms on his face, "In fact, I have an orphanage in mind. I was thinking of working alongside a teenage orphanage in Allens. These kids are only a bit younger than most selected and most of them are just about to be targeted by rebels."

"Perhaps a banquet dinner?" Queen Pallas replies, "These kids could be at one table each, so everyone is forced to talk to each kid and learn more about them."

"Perfect," King Tyrell replies, "I trust that Selena and Mr. Blanchard will work together to plan this event."

"Yes dad," she replies.

Queen Pallas asks, "Anything else Gideon?"

"No, Your Highness." He sits back down as the maids take the projector and screen out of the hall.

Milly stands. She grabs the report that was shoved in her hands less than a day ago and starts speaking, "I have been working with our ambassador to Thailand and he says there is a possibility that Thailand is willing to sit down and have a discussion with King Tyrell."

"How good is this possibility?" Queen Pallas asks.

"Around a fifty-fifty chance," Milly replies, "But Henry is flying back out tonight in hopes that his presence in the embassy will help get them to a point of making contact with King Tyrell."

"That is good." King Tyrell notes, "Please inform me if a meeting can be set up between me and their King."

"Will do Your Highness," Milly replies. Sitting down, she ends with, "That is all for me."

King Tyrell asks, "So Selena, how are the selected?"

"I have a date planned later today and yes, I cleared it with the head of security, so I will be leaving the palace with bodyguards."

"Good."

"Call Andromeda's team of paparazzi." Her mother notes, "The selection is supposed to be a public event. You and whoever you've chosen for the first date will be all over the national news."

"I will" Selena replies.

King Tyrell stands, "Meeting adjourned. I shall see all of you later."

* * *

Nyssa Irina Galantis, Legacy of Artemis

While thirty-four of Selena's selected are in classes, learning how to act for interviews and the Report, Nyssa is getting chastised by her maid for biting her nails. The twenty-one-year-old legacy of Artemis hasn't grown out of the habit, but her seniormost maid has determined to get her to stop before the selection is over.

A knock is placed on her door. Before one of her maids can leap up to get the door for her, Nyssa grabs it.

On the other side is Princess Selena in light wash, ripped shorts and a tied up, yellow shirt. About two inches of her stomach is showing and most of her legs are visible.

_'Damn'_ Nyssa thinks, _'Selena looks fucking fantastic'_

She exits her room, closing the door behind her.

"Lead the way, Princess Selena."

The two of them walk the halls of the palace towards the front gates. Guards dot the halls and palace staff scurry around them, already preparing for tonight's dinner.

"How are you today?" Selena asks, initiating a conversation.

"Lady Luck seems to me on my side," Nyssa smirks.

Selena smiles, "Now, I wouldn't call it luck."

"Oh," Nyssa pauses, "What would you call it?"

"Skill." Selena replies, "You won those games fair and square."

Once they exit the palace walls, a group of guards is awaiting them. The four men get into the SUV behind the black car Selena, Nyssa and the two lady guards enter.

"Your Highness," one of the guards asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am," she replies, "now, let's get a move on. I want to get through the media monkeys as fast as possible, so my date can start."

Selena connects her phone through an aux cord. She asks, "Any suggestions?"

"Something rock; something indie," Nyssa answers, "I'm not too picky."

A pre-Olympilléan band plays in the background. Nyssa and Selena keep a conversation about music the music playing. The ride to Fairy's Pony Palace doesn't take long.

Once they get there, a purple painted stable resides in the front of the farm. The road is slowly turning into dirt. The blue sky above is dotted with perfectly white clouds.

Once the four guards in the SUV do a complete security check of the place, Nyssa and Selena are able to exit the car. Miss Fairy, the owner of the horse farm is standing beside the team of photographers.

"Welcome to my ranch, Your Highness." Miss Fairy tells the couple, "If you would follow me, I will bring you by the horses and see if any warm up to you."

"I want video shots of the girls picking out horses as well video of them on the horses." The head photographer buts in, following the three of them into the stables.

Eight horses reside on each side of the stable. Selena heads towards a blonde horse and Nyssa follows her to the black and white horse in the stable beside her.

_'Hey, if the princess picks you, don't you dare hurt her.'_ Nyssa looks towards horse Selena is petting.

The horse turns her head towards Nyssa, _'Are you talking to me?'_

_'Of course, who else would I be talking to?'_ Nyssa raises an eyebrow at the horse.

_'I have a name if you must know. It is April Showers.'_

_'Well them, Miss April Showers, I'm Nyssa and that is Princess Selena. You will not injure the princess.'_

_'Whatever. If she doesn't hurt me I won't hurt her.'_

Selena unknowingly ends the telepathic conversation between the horse and her date, "I like this one," her head turns towards Miss Fairy.

"And you, Lady Galanis," Miss Fairy walks over to the pair, "have you decided on your horse."

_'Your name?'_ Nyssa asks the black and white horse in front of her.

He answers silently, _'May Flowers.'_

_'Are you alright with me riding you for the afternoon.'_

_'I'm not doing anything else today, the stable has been closed for you two,' _he replies, _'so yeah.'_

"Yes, Miss Fairy," Nyssa replies.

She opens the gates for the two horses and hands the reigns to the two of the girls, "Call me Toto."

"Well, Miss Toto, where should we start?" Selena asks.

The photographer is in the background trying to get good shots of the pair. Miss Fairy explains the basics of horseback riding to the pair. Selena listens, lightly petting April Showers. Nyssa is making sure not to stare down Selena's horse for the afternoon.  
"Now let's get you on the horses!" Miss Fairy has a hint of excitement in her voice. The couple gets onto the horses without difficulty.

The photographer rests his camera down from his neck and orders, "Let's have the Princess and Lady Nyssa in the field with the horses. Today's weather is nice."

"Obviously," Selena replies, "I am controlling the weather over the field for the time being. Weatherman called for rain today."

_'Is this lady serious?' _April Showers thinks,_ 'She can control the weather.'_

_'Keep all comments to yourself,'_ Nyssa replies.

_'I am.'_

_'Touché'_

With the pair and the horses in the field, the photographer takes shots of the couple.

"All I need is a video of them actually riding the horses and we'll be on our way." He tells them whilst fiddling with his camera.

Miss Fairy comments, "Remember what I said. Always keep your hands intertwined with the reins and be relaxed. The horses can feel your energy."

Nyssa slightly pulls on the reins to alert May Flowers. He calmly starts to circle around Selena and April Showers.

"Looks like you're a natural," Selena says.

Nyssa smirks, "They must be drawn to me, Sel."

_'Half-assed flirting,' _April Showers neighs in disgust,_ 'It's sickening.'_

Nyssa aptly ignores the horse's taunts and says, "Come on; there is no fun just sitting there like stranded ducks."

Selena pulls on the reigns and April Showers jolts, shocking but not harming Selena. The two of them get a feel of the horses, riding them around the field.

The field isn't outrageously big. They can see the barn and the house on residence from every point in the field. All of the obstacles that are usually set up have been removed and the grass has recently been cut.

_'Am I behaving to your liking?' _April Showers asks.

Nyssa throws a quick glance at her, _'As long as you don't injure the princess I'm fine.'_

_'Then why do you care when I pointing out something about her,'_

_'Because you are disrespecting her,'_

_'Whatever you and Her Highness say,'_ The horse has a haughty tone to this neigh.

The horses slow down a bit and Selena comments, "It looks like you and April Showers are having a nice conversation."

"Nice wouldn't be the word I'd call it."

"Are you giving the horse some attitude, Lady Nyssa?"

April proclaims, _'At least she's smart enough to blame you.'_

"The horse is a biー" She stops her sentence. Not wanting to curse in front of the princess, she changes her word choice, "April Showers is a bit of a brat."

"I know you were going to say bitch," Selena comments, "I don't care if you curse in front of me. Luna does it all of the time."

"I'd rather not," Nyssa replies.

Selena goes back to a nice trot on her horse. Changing the subject, she asks, "What are the Hunters of Artemis like?"

"They're a very liberating group," Nyssa answers, "The hunters encourage women to work together in order to do amazing things."

"What have you done there?"

"I don't stay at official camps for the Hunters of Artemis, but whenever I visit I usually do archery and personal training."

"That sounds fun," Selena admits, "The hunters seem to be a good group."

"We are a close bunch."

"I assume so," Selena replies.

Trading backstories, Selena and Nyssa have a more relaxed horseback ride. Their banter is a fitting mix of flirting, laughing, and sarcasm. Selena is more extroverted with the conversation, quickly changing the subject if it becomes a bit weird. However, Nyssa keeps a comfortable, flirtatious tone to the conversation.

Coming out of the woodwork is the duo's security detail. Stopping both horses and both of the girls, one of the male guards informs the two of them that dinner will be served at the castle soon.

"Well, as tempting as it sounds to return home, I want to eat out tonight," Selena replies, "Are you alright with extending this date?"

"Who would pass up the opportunity to be with you, Your Highness?" A smirk forms on Nyssa's face.

_'God please get these people away from me,' _April butts in with a neigh,_ 'I'm fucking tired of hearing this girl flirt.'_

"You did not run this by your security," the guard replies.

Selena raises an eyebrow, "Aren't I running this by you now?"

_'Fuck,'_ Nyssa thinks,_ 'We all appreciate a woman who knows what she wants.'_

_'No we don't,'_ April replies.

"Well Your Highness," he replies, "We can't stop you so, where are we going?"

Selena hops off the horse half-hazardly and Nyssa follows in her example. As they lead the horses back to the barn, Selena asks Nyssa, "Are you down for milkshakes?"

"I'm open to them," she replies, "I'm willing to do most things."

"Then it's settled," Selena tells the guards, "Find and take us to an authentic 1950s diner with milkshakes."

"Have it be vegetarian-friendly too, please." Nyssa requests.

"Yes, ma'am." He replies.

The two of them return their horses to Miss Fairy and get into the black car that brought the pair here.

Once the two of them are in the car, Selena asks one of the female guards in the front seat, "Have your colleague found a suitable restaurant?"

"Yes, Your Highness," one of them answers, "It's about a thirty-minute drive from here. Is that alright?"

"That won't be a problem," Selena replies, crossing her legs, "I don't mind the drive."

"Neither do I," Nyssa comments, then thinks to herself, _'That's just more time to spend with Selena.'_

"So Nyssa," Selena asks, "How did you figure out that you were a legacy of Artemis?"

"To shorten a long tale it was in a dream," Nyssa tells her, "I was around ten and attending an all-legacies boarding school when Artemis guided me towards the Artemis section at my school."

"Legacy only schools still exist?"

"Not on paper, but they hike up to prices so only Legacies and their families can afford it."

"That's," Selena pauses. She truly didn't know that Legacy only schools exist. Call it naïevity; call it ignorance, but she thought that schools like that didn't exist. She finishes her thought, "...cool. How do legacy only schools work?"

"They section us off by patron god or assumed patron god and teach us how to control our abilities." Nyssa answers, "It's a prestigious school."

"That actually doesn't sound so bad," Selena comments, "I was tutored under Miss Vulchanov since I was three."

"Viatrix?"

"Yeah."

"She's strict."

Selena laughs, "You can say that again."

"Your Highness, Lady Galanis, we've arrived," a guard speaks. Once again, however, the guards from the other car do surveillance of the shop. After a minute or two, they're satisfied enough to let the pair leave the car and enter the store.

A bright red and white checkerboard theme is the first thing noticeable. Nyssa would note that the red is the color of fresh blood and Selena would have to agree with her. There is a jukebox on the left side, the waitresses are in pastel pink poodle skirts, and the waiters are in classic surfer attire. Truly, this is straight out of a movie.

The lady serving them does an awkward curtsy at the pair and is trying her best to be as formal as possible. She can't be more than sixteen and just left school to immediately head to work.

Out of their view, a guard follows their waiter into the kitchen for what can only be assumed is to watch the chef make Selena's and Nyssa's orders.

"Have you ever been to one of these historic-style restaurants?" Selena asks after taking a sip of the chocolate milkshake she ordered.

Nyssa answers, "I can't say I have."

A Cheshire style grin emerges on Selena's face. She gets out of their booth and heads to the jukebox, "So you've never been to a restaurant like this and busted out dancing in the middle of the floor."

She fiddles with the jukebox, turning it to the song nobody truly knows the name of and starts to coerce Nyssa into dancing with her.

A couple of patrons start to covertly record Selena terribly dancing. By this point, Nyssa has thrown all caution to the wind and has started to dance with her.

Around ten minutes or so of wild, reckless dancing between Nyssa, Selena, and a couple of other brave guests, Selena's and Nyssa's orders come out, each with a new milkshake with it. Exhilarated, the pair sit back in their booth, eating their food.

The pair watch other people dance with their friends and families. The excitement in the restaurant hasn't stopped yet even as Nyssa's and Selena's date is coming towards an end.

"Let me pay," Nyssa tells Selena, grabbing her wallet.

Selena is caught by surprise, she didn't expect nor is forcing any selected to pay for anything in the palace. All the money they earn here isn't to be used on dates or basic necessities.

Selena comments, "The palace is legitimately paying for everything."

"Let me pay for this one thing."

One of Selena's guards butts in, "Everything has already been paid for."

"If it is truly bothering you, I'll let you pay for the next date." Selena comments.

The two of them start to pack up, each with a milkshake to go.

"So what you're saying is that there will be another date."

"I would hope so since I'm not eliminating you," Selena tells her as they enter the car, "I have had too much fun with you to do so."

"I'll be looking forward to our next date, Sel."

"I will be, too."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Authors Note: So this chapter came out faster than I was expecting and happened nowhere close to the intended outline, but that's what happens I guess.**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven _

_Wednesday, April 25 _

_Feyre 'Fey' Annabel Citali, Legacy of Nike_

Feyre is tapping her foot. Obviously annoyed and incredibly bore, the sun shines directly in her face. They're in a lounge room on the back wall of the palace. A door on the wall across from Feyre leads out into the courtyard where Miss Vulchanov decided that is is appropriate to test their capabilities.

While Fey expected some type of test she didn't expect one this early. They've been here less than a week and most of the time was spent waiting around for Selena to show her face.

Most of the selected are in the room, the only one gone is Abbot, the first to be tested. Many of the selected split into groups. She recognizes a good amount of friends already formed. Others, like herself, are sitting off to the side, not really talking to anyone.

Well, they were like her until Nyssa Galantis got the nerve to walk up to her in an almost completely leather outfit with her archery gear in hand.

_'Leather and long sleeves?'_ Fey internally scowls, _'Did anyone tell her that there is no need for all of those layers? It's seventy-seven degrees outside, not fifty.'_

"Hey, I'm Nyssa," she holds her free hand out to Feyre. Not being a complete asshole, Feyre shakes it, "Fey," she tells her matter of factly.

_'Gods why are you over here,'_ she thinks.

Nyssa tries to start a conversation, "Lady Luck must not be on my side. I'm gone from the palace for one day and we already have a test."

_'Humblebrag,'_ Feyre fights the urge not to roll her eyes.

"Yeah," Feyre comments, "Well at least we don't have classes tomorrow."

"Really?" Nyssa asks.

"Oh yeah," neither of them notice Darius until he pipes up, seemingly a bit drunk, but nobody comments on it, "Selena wanted a group bonding experience tomorrow. The palace is renting out an entire movie theatre for us to just bounce between movies."

"That sounds fun," Nyssa notes, "Do you know what's showing?"

"Selena said it was a surprise." Feyre answers, "a little treat before the media decides to shove itself down our throats on Friday."

Seeing confusion painted on Nyssa's face, Darius explains, "The Report is doing a full spread on the thirty-five selected before Selena starts to eliminate us."

"I mean what were we going to expect?" Nyssa asks, "At least we don't have to go onto the Report so early in the competition."

"Sir Finneas Ansel, Legacy of Hades." Viatrix steps inside and announces the fourth selected. Fey's eyes dart to the thin, pale boy she's talking about.

_'Gods he looks sickly,'_ She silently sneers, making sure not to actually say anything out loud about the poor boy.

Darius asks, "So what are you all going to do for this test?"

Nyssa lifts her bow and arrow in a sarcastic manner, "This."

"I would expect that from a Hunter of Artemis," he notes.

Fey breaks the conversation, an icy tone in her answer, "Stuff."

"Tough crowd," Darius laughs, taking a drink from the flask in his jacket pocket.

Fey can feel the slightest tinge of hunger. Skipping breakfast probably wasn't the smartest idea, especially because she didn't eat anything the day before.

_'Gods where can I get an energy drink?'_ Feyre internally asks, a yawn going through her.

Darius, trying to make friendly conversation asks, "Didn't sleep much."

"I slept perfectly fine," Feyre grits her teeth through a smile.

Pulling out her phone, Feyre taps away on an idle mobile games, trying to waste her time. Darius eventually heads out and when he comes back inside, he doesn't come back to continue his conversation with Nyssa and Feyre.

Over an hour passes before Viatrix announces Feyre's name. Beyond annoyed, she heads out, not wanting to waste another minute here.

"Lady Feyre, you are a legacy of Nike, correct?" Viatrix holds a clipboard where Feyre can only assume that she's keeping notes.

Fey nods, "I am."

"How long have you known that?"

"A while," Fey answers, "Why do you care?"

"Don't question your elders, Lady Fey," Viatrix doesn't look up, "Now, what powers have you been granted?"

"Speed, flight, and enhanced agility."

"Prove it."

Feyre's eyes narrows. She's always been a competitive girl; nothing but first was ever good enough. She always goes for the gold.

"I will."

Viatrix tells her, "Start with speed; race to the guards by the courtyard's northern entrance and back. I will be timing you."

She doesn't spend too long with Viatrix. Flight by far takes the longest, about three minutes to prove that she can hold herself and others in the air. Agility and speed both take a minute collectively.

Viatrix doesn't look up from her clipboard, "You may go Lady Feyre."

Fey enters the room again. The only thing on her mind is her mother's favorite phrase growing up, _'You only go for the gold.'_

Almost an hour later Viatrix brings them back to the classroom to hand back individual reports. She starts to go on a rant about how these scores will determine your mandatory training hours per week. Fey mostly tunes her out, looking over her own notes.

_Lady Feyre Citali_

_Legacy of Nike_

_Abilities: (Flight, Speed, Agility)_

_Flight is the area to most work on. She gets a few feet off the ground, but it is possible for her to get higher with more training. Spend most of her training time working on this._

_Speed is about average for legacies of Nike her age. Nothing is wrong with that, but we can get her faster. Spend most of the remaining time after flight on this._

_Agility is higher than average for legacies of Nike but that can be explained by her gymnastics background. She needs no training with this to improve, but make sure she doesn't lose this ability._

_Training Time: One hour; Three days a week on top of preparatory classes._

_General Notes:_

_Feyre needs to work on respect and flight. Both of these will be addressed during her stay at the palace._

Feyre takes another look at the document. It's not good.

"I failed," she doesn't notice she mutters this aloud until Kylian, the dude beside her asks, "Did you say something?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Fey quickly composes herself. She doesn't speak another word in fear of him or any number of selected overhearing it.

In her head on repeat, she can hear her mother berating her for this. Fey can imagine exactly what she'd say to her: _The score is too low. Who taught you how to speak to people? Who taught you how to behave that way? You failed. What sort of legacy can't even use their powers to their full extent?_

A tear drops and Fey's stomach gnaws at her from the inside out, craving something to eat.

She can overhear a selected muttering about it being almost lunchtime, but she dismisses the thought, _'I'm heading directly to training; lunch can be skipped. I need to do better. I need to be better.'_

"Hey, are you heading to lunch?"

Fey looks up, realizing that everyone else is gone. It's just her, Kylian, and Miss Vulchanov in the room. Miss Vulchanov is by her stuff, packing up her stacks of papers. Kylian stands beside her half of the two-person table.

Fey replies, "That's none of your concern."

"Well, you haven't been to the last four meals and that's unhealthy."

"Leave me alone."

"I don't mean to be rude Feyre, but you should eat."

"I don't want to." Fey tells him, "Now leave me alone Kylian before I push you to the ground myself."

"I'm not trying to cause any problems, Feyre," He backs up, "I'm just saying that you should eat something today. You can't do your best work hungry."

"Leave me alone, Kylian." Fey tells him, "I'll eat when I eat."

Kylian doesn't say another word as Fey walks out of the classroom.

_'What does he know about me," _Fey thinks as she practically stomps off to the courtyard,_ 'Why does he think he knows what's good for me. I'll eat when I'll eat and today I'm not eating.'_

Her stomach growls at the talk of food, but Fey ignores it to head back into the courtyard and work on her flying. Besides, the most important thing in her mind is perfection no matter the cost.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_Chapter Twelve _**

**_Friday, April 27th, 2199 _**

Remmington 'Remmy' Carlisle, Legacy of Adonis

The selected specific rooms along the back wall of the palace have been redecorated into booth sections where interviewers can call in a selected and perform their interviews. There are around fifteen booths and with thirty-five selected; not all of them are in an interview at once. Cameras are present alongside makeup and hair crew to touch up selected throughout the day.

Most of the reporters are set up already once the selected enter in from breakfast. More famous selected are being called out first. At least three reporters are all clamoring to interview Helena Hawke, daughter of A-list film producer, Felix Hawke.

In under a minute, all of the reporters have a selected to interview. Remmington sits back in one of the blue couches in the men's room. He doesn't see Finn but feels the other cushion indent without someone visibly there.

"Are you going to be alright?" Remmy leans back, assuming that Finn is beside him.

"I, uh, I will be一maybe?" Finn puts his head in his hands, almost slipping off the hood, revealing the hoodie haphazardly thrown over his blazer.

Remmy puts his hand on the invisible shoulder, "Dude, it'll be alright."

"How can you, how can you be一how do you know, how do you know it'll be fine?" Finn stumbles over his words once again, "Why are一how are一why, how do you know?"

"Because I'll be right by your side." Remmy declares, taking the hood off of Finn's head in one fell swoop, "Viatrix never said interviewers couldn't be interviewed together."

A couple of people not expecting Finn to materialize out of thin air jump in shock but neither of them notices. Remmy puts his hand on Finn's shoulder, silently assuring him that today will be alright.

"Um thanks─thanks for uh─that, thanks for that," Finn takes off the hoodie; now that everyone can see him, he doesn't want to look out of place. Remmy lightly fixes Finn's hair, helping him out. Finn continues, "Thanks for uh, thanks for that as uh, as well. Thanks for that as well."

"It's my job," Remmy replies, flashing his pristine white smile, "Don't worry about it."

A shorter woman with a clipboard calls out into the room, "Sir Carlisle, please join me in booth six."

Remmy stands, "Come on, Finn."

"I uh, didn't think you would uh mean for your uh interviews." He replies as Remmy helps him up.

Remmy flashes his smile once more, "Then you thought wrong; now come on."

The short girl bounces on the balls of her feet, ringlets curls bounce around, "You brought a friend!"

The pair of boys follow the girl back to her booth. They both tower over her, Remmy being almost an entire foot taller.

She shakes their hands and introduces herself. Kate Cass talks a mile a minute which lets Finn take a breather and Remmy sit down beside him on the couch provided for this booth.

"So you two are both of Her Royal Highnesses selected," Kate starts the interview off without introducing the pair to the camera nor whatever company she comes from, "Anyways, what was it like to hear your name announced on national television?"

The way the boys are sitting, Remmy blocks most of Finn from the camera. Finn's visibly paling, but he answers, "Nerve-wracking."

"I wasn't expecting it, but I was excited to join." Remmy gives the camera his pearly smile.

Kate smiles at the camera and asks the next question, "What were those first twenty-four hours like? From the announcement to coming to the palace, what were your thoughts?"

"We were both pretty nervous," Remmy answers, putting the focus on him, "We were heading to a new place with nobody we knew. It was a bit surreal, to be honest. The palace is a very welcoming place."

Finn nods along, " I agree."

"Although not knowing anybody, Finn and I became friends incredibly fast." Remmy answers.

Finn nods in agreement.

Kate shuffles through a couple of cards, "In an effort to get through all thirty-five selected, I only have one question for each of you all, what was the hardest things to leave behind."

"My family, pets included," Finn answers quickly, making sure not to stutter any of the words.

Remmy makes sure his answer is longer so Kate doesn't focus her attention on Finn, "I miss my friends and my business. I love both of them, but for a chance to meet Her Royal Highness is something I couldn't pass up. And, now I'm here with a new best friend, Finn."

There is a moment or two of silence before the cameraman replies, "And we're off!"

Finn quickly rushes towards the men's room, hoping not another interviewer calls out to him while Remmy heads after him so he isn't left alone.

"That wasn't too bad," Remmy replies, sitting on the couch Finn has thrown himself on.

"I uh...I guess."

"I'll be right beside you for the next one, okay?"

Finn nods in agreement.

"After this, I'll grab you a large pot of coffee, okay?"

Finn nods again, "I can um, I can get coffee my uh, myself."

"Then we'll get it together." Remmy smiles, helping Finn sit up.

* * *

Cristían Emilio Garcia, Legacy of Athena

The eleven legacies who've yet to graduate sit back in Miss Vulchanov's classroom. It's about even between guys and gals; five and six respectively. College students are getting their studies transferred over to a local college and the rest are relaxing in the palace. Cristían sits, the only legacy of Athena in the classroom. During their stay, their studies will continue so that they can graduate with their graduating class. Viatrix informed him, with contempt and disappointment veiled between her cold, copper eyes, that he'd graduate with the class of 2202 if he kept up with his studies post-selection.

At least he wasn't Noah; he has at least half a decade before even thinking about graduating. Chris shoots him a sympathetic glance. He couldn't imagine being twenty-one and not going to graduate till you're closer to thirty.

Miss Vulchanov puts a test in front of the eleven selected. She announces, "This test has been designed for each and every one of your current places in the school system. Depending on where you are or where you were determines what you'll see on your test. These results will determine what you will study in the palace. I'm determined to help you catch up with your peers. Obviously, cheaters will be punished and there is no time limit on this test."

Chris immediately starts the test. He's seen all of this before he dropped out. A girl, around his age with dyed, silvery ringlets cascading down her back grumbles as she does it, obviously not pleased with going back to school. Chris tunes her and the rest of the room out. Just being here and wooing the princess isn't enough. There are layers upon layers of schooling, training, and tests he must go through. It wasn't unreasonable, legacies are supposed to be the best of the best after all.

'Most of this isn't too bad,' Chris takes a deep breath,_ 'I was in school last year. This'll be perfect. I'll work towards my diploma and send the money home to mom and Lucas.'_

He heads back into the test, clearing his mind of anything but it. Dyslexia makes it a bit difficult to focus, but Chris powered through it. Honestly, he never thought he'd be here. In a million years, Cristían didn't see himself ever stepping foot in the palace or meeting the royal family. Now he's here, competing for the princess' hand in marriage.

'_Focus Chris,' _a barely audible laugh emerges and he disguises it as a cough, _'You can't get off track.'_

Soon enough, he finishes his test. Only a couple of selected have been dismissed. Most of them are still a ways away from finishing. Viatrix tells him that all results will be given back in three days time before telling him to leave the classroom.

None of the selected are still in the halls. Palace staff scurries through the halls. Chris heads back towards his room. The faces of other selected dot the palace as he gets closer to the dorms, but he doesn't stop to talk to any of them.

He opens his door to find one of his maids in his room. Presumably, the other two are off doing other aspects of their jobs.

"Sir Cristían," she lifts her head up, "I wasn't expecting you back for another hour or so."

"Yeah, uh, Miss Vulchanov dismissed us right after we finished our tests." Chris asks, "is there any way I could write and send letters back home?"

"I could ask around." She replies.

"Thank you."

"I'll go find you an envelope and an answer." She tells him, "there should be paper and pencils in the desk."

Chris starts on his brother's letter first. It's easier for him to write.

_Dear Lucas,_

_Hey buddy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about joining the selection. I didn't think I'd get in and mother would've been certain about me not going and I didn't want the screaming match. I hope you understand that._

_So how's school been going? I know it's hard for you to attend at times, but you shouldn't slack on your studies. Try not to get behind too much. Speaking of school, the palace has gotten me back in school. I should graduate in 2202 if all goes well; just one year before you. Can't have you graduating before me, Lucas._

_Anything new happening back in Hudson? I already miss home. Angeles and Hudson are very different. It's already hot here and it isn't even May yet._

_The palace is magnificent. The pictures do not do it justice._

_I've seen the princess a fair bit. She wasn't in the palace for the first two days to make sure she met everyone at the correct time. Isn't that considerate?_

_Anyways, I'll try to write home every week, I promise. I hate how far apart we are for now but this is a good thing, I promise. And besides, I'm probably not going to be gone for long, okay? In the meantime, we'll keep writing to each other. I'm not going to let distance stop us from staying in touch with each other._

_Love,_

_Tían_

Chris smiles. Writing to his brother is easy. Honestly, doing anything in regards to his brother would be easy. He does everything for him. Dropping out, getting a job, joining the selection, it was all to better support and help his little brother.

However, his next letter isn't as easy. Hell, anything involving his mother is significantly harder than with his brother. Though, he still writes the letter, no matter how he thinks it'll end up.

_Dear Mother,_

_I'll keep this short and simple so you can go on with doing with whatever you were doing before. I wouldn't dream of wasting your time._

_Anyways, how's Lucas doing? Yes, he's getting a letter mailed out with this one but I didn't want to talk about his heart failure in his letter. He doesn't need such negativity. Having it is enough; being reminded of it 24/7 is just cruel._

_I won't go on and on about my time at the castle. I already know that you don't want to read that. Just tell Lucas I love him and that I miss him. Everything I do is for him, even if you don't agree with it. I'll come home as soon as Princess Selena eliminates me._

_From,_

_Cristían_

Chris grabs one of the envelopes his maid left on the desk. Writing his address on it, he puts the letters into it, trusting that one of the maids will stamp it before sending it. Wiping a tear from his eye, he closes it and sets it down, taking a walk to clear his head.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's give it up to Anastasia the Goddess of Drama for creating the new covers of my syocs!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: I have excuses but they aren't any good I'm sorry for how long it took!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

Monday, April 30th, 2199 

Selena 'Sel/Lena' Bronte Schreave

Being the royal family meant semi-control of the media if it was needed. With a selection going on, it's a good thing to keep the media regulated. It's one of the many things Selena's father taught her.

She keeps refreshing a number of websites. All interviews were done online and she even did reactions to some of them on Saturday. Most of the interviews were already posted by then.

Curiosity overtook the best of her and she goes searching for the buzz about the selected and the interviews. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

One of the reactions she did with Illéa Weekly is tossed around Twitter a bunch. This one is vivid in her head; Winona was an… interesting person to receive an interview from.

_ROMANCE! MORE LIKE BROMANCE!_

The title makes Selena cringe a bit. She remembers that this interview was only about two selected in particular, not all of the selected liked she'd hoped.

_Winona Winifred Wallace_

_Illéa Weekly_

_Posted on April 28, 2199, at 10:58 a.m. ET_

_Y'all. In today's special edition of Weekly Wednesdays with Winona, we're talking boys. Selena Schreave's Selection might not have blessed us (yet!) with grand gestures or three-minute footage of kisses, but it has given us something so pure my lil' Midston heart can hardly take it. I'm telling y'all, of all the interviews of the Selected, Finn and Remmy's was the one y'all need to go see. I got Selena Schreave right here, giving y'all her opinion on the "bromance" for the first time._

Selena can tell that Winona is still pushing the idea of Finn and Remmy getting together, even though both of them are here, in Selena's selection. The quotation marks are quite prominent, encasing the bromance like it's a sarcastic remark.

_WWW: Selena! You look so gorgeous. Give me a hug! You're just as sweet as sugar, oh my goodness. Y'all, I'm in the same room as Your Royal frickin' Highness Selena Schreave!_

_SS: Thank you for having me! I don't normally add a "frickin'" to my name, but I love it! So exciting!_

_WWW: Anytime, darling. How are you feeling? Have you seen the footage yet?_

_SS: Uh, well, I'm a mix of nervous and excited. I haven't seen them yet, but I'm hoping they're good. I'm hoping that the Selection is full of good people, you know?_

"Why was I so nervous for this interview?" Selena laughs at herself, "I've been in the public eye since I was born."

Memories of countless Report episodes and cameras flashing wherever she went pop into her head. The media is a ruthlessly quick thing.  
"Ah, that's why," Selena remembers, "this is their first set of interviews."

_WWW: Of course! One of them is going to be your future partner. Now, y'all-and by y'all, I mean fifteen-year-old girls-have spoken up about one interview in particular that they liked. Any guesses?_

_SS: Helena, maybe? She is the legacy of Aphrodite._

_WWW: Good guess, but no. It was actually a duo: Remmy Carlisle, legacy of Adonis, and Finn Ansel, legacy of Hades._

_SS: Huh. I mean, I definitely wouldn't have guessed that._

The pictures from their files pop into mind. Each of them got a new picture taken for the selection. Remmy's evershining white smile and windswept blonde hair come front and center; while Finn's curly brown hair and sharp jawline are pictured vividly. They two are almost polar opposites in appearances and demeanors as well. Even in the photos she remembers that Remmy was much more open and excited than Finn was. Just by looking at their pictures she would never have thought these two would become such fast friends, but as she has learned, anything can happen.

_WWW: Their interview is only a couple questions, so you don't really get a glimpse into their personalities that much._

_SS: Mhm._

_WWW: But...y'all know I couldn't stop there. I got a friend in journalism, Kate Cass._

_SS: Curly hair?_

_WWW: That's my girl!_

_SS: Yeah, I remember her, she does a lot of stuff with the royal family. What did she say?_

_WWW: Well, she said that before their interview started, Remmy was telling Finn to not to worry about being around the cameras and giving him "the bro hug"._

_SS: That's adorable! I'm glad that they have each other._

_WWW: And after Remmy told Finn to stop, he even fixed his hair!_

_SS: I need a Remmy in my life._

Selena facepalms. She has a Remmy in her life, and it is the Remmy Winona is talking about. Regretting her choices for another time this day, she continues reading, hoping she didn't behave like this for the entirety of the interview. The vision of her portrayed by this article is a parodied version of her; she's not this invested into drama and gossip amongst anyone besides herself. But that's a different story in her eyes.

_WWW: Same, girl, same. He was even protecting Finn by shielding him from the camera. Such a good friend!_

_SS: They kinda balance each other out, you know? Two halves of a whole kinda thing._

_WWW: Exactly! So sugar, let's look through the interview together._

_SS: Let's do this! I'm so ready._

_WWW: So, we just finished the first half. Thoughts? Comments? Questions?_

_SS: Well, I mean, for what I've heard, I think Finn did a great job. I thought there was maybe going to be stuttering or some sort of nervous tick from him, but I'm pleasantly surprised there wasn't. Remmy...I can tell he's gonna be trouble._

_WWW: What's that smile mean?_

_SS: He just seems so charming. Like, first of all, he's gorgeous._

_WWW: Honey, I know. He's F-I-N-E fine. Whew!_

_SS: Other than that, I just get a good vibe from him. Certain people...you can just tell, you know?_

_WWW: Selena Schreave, sweetheart._

_SS: Aw, thanks. Now I kinda wanna see the rest of it._

_WWW: My heart! The second half was better._

_SS: Definitely. When Remmy said "new best friend, Finn," I smiled so much!_

_WWW: It's so sweet, it makes my teeth hurt._

_SS: Mhm! I know the Selection isn't gonna be smooth sailing, but I hope it'll have more good than bad moments. And with Remmy and Finn, I know it will._

_WWW: Once again y'all, Selena Schreave, sweetheart!_

_SS: I'm blushing!_

There seems to be bits cut out of the interview. The dialogue cuts off in weird bits, but Selena doesn't remember anything that would've been flagged by the palace's regulations as unacceptable to put out there. She'd recently reread the interview regulations inside and out before she announced the selection a month ago. Selena wouldn't have let the conversation venture into unacceptable territory.

_WWW: Alright, alright, I'll stop. But there's one more thing._

_SS: What?_

_WWW: All great duos have a ship name._

_SS: Um…_

_WWW: Like Vaelston from Crazy Rich Illéans!_

_SS: Oh, I see what you mean._

Selena laughs at the CRI reference. It's her favorite tv show out currently. It's actually one of the only sources of modern entertainment that she actually enjoys.

_WWW: So what's Finn and Remmy's dynamic duo name?_

_SS: First of all, don't call it that. And second of all...Rinny?_

_WWW: Eh…_

_SS: Don't make that face! Okay...how about Rinn?_

_WWW: Um, maybe...I got it-_

_SS: What?_

_WWW: Renn!_

_SS: Yes! Perfect. A pure name for some pure...bros._

_WWW: Get out._

_SS: I-_

_WWW: I'm just kidding! But seriously, you're worse than me._

_SS: And that's saying something!_

_WWW: All in all: final Renn thoughts?_

_SS: Such pure! Very friendship! Much good!_

_WWW: That's all, y'all!_

Selena cringes at the closing. It isn't her strongest interview, but at least it isn't her worst.

A butler serves her breakfast then stands in the background, waiting to clean up her mess so she isn't distracted by menial tasks. He almost blends into the room, Selena not noticing him.

"How is breakfast downstairs?" For once this morning she looks up from her phone.

The butler tilts his head up from the floor, "Going well, Your Royal Highness."

"How are the selected post interviews?"

"They all seem fine, Your Highness," he steps over his professional boundaries by asking her a question, "Is there a reason for the concern, miss?"

Selena shakes her head, clearing it of concerns and answering him, "Can you gather them in the selected rooms? I have an announcement to give them."

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, "anything else?"

"I want them there immediately after breakfast is over, so please go do it now."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Shortly after he leaves, Selena heads down as well to meet the selected. The selected are all already down there; the butler must've assumed it was urgent.

They all look up at her at the same time. Thirty-five faces and seventy pairs of eyes stare back at her. They've all gathered here for her, hell they are all at the palace for her. The thought is daunting, but she takes a deep breath and gets to the point.

"Thank you for both meeting me here and signing up for the selection, I don't think I've mentioned my gratitude for all of you being here," Selena pauses before she gushes on and on about how grateful she is about them being here for her, "Anyways, I have two announcements. The first is a bit of a field trip. Everybody shall get to go unless they've been eliminated before hand. By province, I'll take one of you all, plus a selected of your choosing back to your home province for two charity events. One is for my personal passion project and the other is for a local community project in the province. The first province will be Allens, so I'll discuss this more to you Abbot on a later date."

Abbot nods and a couple of selected sideyes him with scorn and curiosity. Selena continues to speak, getting the attention back on her, "The second announcement is the next group date!"

The room visibly gets excited. Most of the selected who have not been on the first group date look around, wondering who's next; after all, the first group date did come have Nyssa and she got the first solo date.

"After lunch, at one pm, can Sirs Connor, Darius, Remmington, Kylian, and Lady Feyre please meet me on the steps of the palace." Selena doesn't answer any questions after that, leaving rumors about the date to fester among themselves.

* * *

Darius 'Darry' Ambrose Elwood, Legacy of Dionysus

A good portion of the selected gossip about the impending group date this afternoon. Unlike Darius, they're comfortable speculating and semi-insulting each other in order to figure out why none of them were asked to be on this date. All of lunch Darius was seated in between a couple of gossiping girls. Drinking the last of his flask, he tunes them out; Darius isn't one to gossip.

A butler reminds the selected that lunch is almost over. He also tells the few of them that are going on the group date that they have Princess Selena waiting on them by the palace gates.

He, alongside the four other selected stand up; one girl and four guys leave the dining hall to meet Selena. The gossiping grows stronger as their backs turn against them.

Darius has spoken to all of his group before with different levels of friendliness reciprocated. Connor talks a lot and Darius usually just listens to him, nodding along every once in a while; Remmy doesn't have a hostile bone in his body and will speak to anyone if Finn isn't around; Kylian is chill, him and Darius can just carry on a simple conversation; Feyre is really hostile towards everyone, but that doesn't stop him from trying to befriend her. Back home, in Carolina, he didn't know a single legacy. Being presented with thirty-four other legacies (not including the royal family and their personal friends) has given him the opportunity to befriend some.

Darius rubs his hand through what little hair he has left himself. Remmington and Kylian are talking about some prophecy and Connor is trying (and failing) to talk to Feyre. Darius fixes his blazer before they turn the doors towards the palace's front doors.

The selected turn the corner to see Selena wearing a cream polo club sweater and light wash blue jeans, paired with matching cream sandals. She's definitely dressed more casual than the selected.

Darius notices the blatant uncomfortableness Feyre displays and separates her and Connor, assuming his eagerness and excitement is getting to her.

"Hey dude," Darius whispers, "calm down a bit. We all are excited, but you don't have to express so much energy."

Connor looks at him quizzingly, "Was I doing anything wrong?"

"No, but," he pauses, "in my experience, Feyre gets pissed pretty quickly. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side."

"Oh," Connor sighs, "I didn't mean anything by the conversation; I was just trying to liven up the walk down to the front steps."

"I know that," Darius assures him, "Just be chill about everything."

"I will."

The conversations end when Selena speaks up, "Thanks again for coming! I know that some of you might have classes you could be missing and studies are important, even if I don't go to school anymore."

Actually, the only one in classes is Kylian, but that's more of a part time thing. Feyre's taking a gap year; Remmy went to cosmetology school; Connor and Darius both have bachelor's degrees already. Nobody corrected her on it, however.

Connor's first to speak after her, "Why aren't you in classes anymore?"

As the guards open the palace doors, revealing a sea of bright light, she answers, "I just don't know what to study. I have a selection going on as well. Though, I might go to college post-selection if nothing gets in the way."

"What would you study?" Remmy speaks up, breaking off the conversation he once had with Kylian.

"Ideally, veterinary sciences, but in all honesty, probably political science or ethics like my brother," Selena tells them, changing the subject, "Let's get this date started! Our limo is waiting out front!"

There are a total of eight guards and three drivers waiting for them. Three guards are standing in front of the car in front of the limo; four guards stand outside the car behind them; the final guard is standing with the limo driver. At least six of the guards are attached to the six people leaving: Selena and the five selected. The other two guards aren't assigned to a specific person because they're usually shift changers.

You wouldn't know that by looking at them. They all have the same blank determination and blind devotion in protecting the palace. None of them are dressed any differently. Honestly, they're interchangeable.

When the guards notice Selena and her selected, the limo doors are opened first. Selena and Feyre enter first, royalty and then ladies first. The other four enter soon after them.

The driver asks, "Are you ready, Your Highness?"

Selena looks around for nods from the selected, "Yes sir."

The sound of a walkie talkie is audible from the guard and the cars take off.

"So what's your provinces like?" Selena starts off the conversation and is now able to control it.

Kylian and Remmy both start to talk, and both concede to the other one in an awkward way that ends with laughter from both ends. Remmy lets Ky answer, "Hot and sunny."

"I assume it's a lot like Angeles." Selena replies with a shining grin, almost rivalling Remmy's in brightness.

Kylian smiles back, everyone has pristine white smiles, shining from the brightness of them, "Yeah; Angeles is nice too."

"Clermont's nice," Darius comments, "It gets only slightly hotter than Carolina, so it isn't bad."

"Denbeigh is nowhere near this hot," Remmy injects himself into the conversation, "But it isn't bad."

"Panama's hotter." For the first time today, Feyre joined in with the conversation. Connor flinches slightly, forgetting that she was even there. Laughing through it, he says, "Ottaro is quite cold; well, not really because I'm used to it, but like it's way colder that it's here in Angeles, that's for sure."

"Speaking of Angeles, how are you all liking it here?" Selena diverts the conversation path.

"It's fantastic," Feyre sounds oddly exasperated at the question, "The pri-palace, the palace is beautiful."

Darius catches that she was about to straight up flirt with Princess Selena. He doesn't look at her, like Connor does in the moment, nor does he ignore the slip, like Selena.

"That's good," Selena replies, "I'm curious to see the southern provinces; I haven't spent as much time there. Panama should be interesting."

"It's intensely colorful, the sky is vivid with color no matter the day and the buildings are a pastel sea of colors." Fey fiddles with the edge of her skirt.

Kylian replies, "It sounds fantastic! It reminds me of Clermont when it isn't hurricane season. Hurricane season sucks."  
"Agreed." Darius chimes in, nodding along.

Connor jumps into the conversation, "We don't get hurricanes, but there is super intense blizzards in January and February which sucks as well."

"Blizzards aren't fun; especially driving in them." Remmy notes.

"Angeles doesn't have really anything except sunshine and unbearable heat." Selena smiles, "Well, naturally anyways."

"So, Princess Selena," Darius starts.

"Call me Sel, please." She interjects, "uh, sorry for interrupting, but please, call me Sel or Selena; there's no need to be so formal."

"Alright, Selena," Darius pauses to see if the title drop upsets her, "can we know where we are going."

Selena's face goes crimson, bringing out her freckles even more, "...I never told you guys, did I?"

A series of nos cascade through the car.

Selena's blush stays on her face as she lifts her hand from in front of her eyes, "The Los Angeles Zoo; I haven't been there in a while and I wanted to revisit. This is the perfect way to do so."

Feyre raises an eyebrow, "So we're just a means to an end?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Selena's slowly dying down blush grows stronger as she tries to fix the situation.

Kylian recovers the situation for Feyre, "Fey was just joking, that's all." He shoots her back a glance reading, 'go along with this' and she's silent once more, staring out of the tinted window to see the highway.

The line of palace vehicles get off the highway, exiting towards south LA. For once, traffic isn't terrible in Los Angeles, though, considering they're off the highway now, it shouldn't be all that terrible now that they're away from the heart of the city.

Selena pulls out her phone, the baby blue case is hidden through her fingers as fiddles with it.

"One would think that the princess would have the newest model everything," Feyre notes, walking the line from being sarcastic and just plain mean.

Sel laughs and looks at it, "I don't spend much of frivolous purchases like the newest models of phones. I do fine with this one."

The other selected slowly pull out their phones, debating if it would be rude to be on it with the Crown Princess in front of them.

Neither of them have to answer that question because the guard in the front seat alerts them that they've reached their destination. Connor reaches to open the door from the inside, but Selena stops him.

"We haven't been given the go ahead," she tells him, "They'll open the doors once it's safe to exit."

The guards are quick to secure the location. It's Selena's personal guard, a former wrestler and legacy of Ares, who opens the door, "Your Highness, other legacies," she cracks a smile, one all too rare with the guards, "have fun."

One by one they head out into the limo. Illéa Weekly is waiting with a camera crew and a reporter, as well as their team of people. There are two guards holed up at the only open entrance for security reasons. Four are scattered around the zoo. The last two follow the princess and her selected.

Selena smiles and addresses the selected, "Okay, so Illéa Weekly will only be here for an hour to get news footage to show off. Positive press and everything, you know? Anyways, the zoo won't be completely empty and if you want anything just ask."

Nods are seen coming from the selected as they follow Selena straight through the entrance, no waiting in line or anything. They just waltz in with their camera crew and security.

They spot a group of elementary school kids on a field trip, none are older than six, who wave towards the crown princess, all of them having been told to behave themselves many times over again.

Illéa Weekly captures Selena taking photos with the class, taking just ten minutes to make lasting memories with the little kids and their chaperones. The selected go up with her, even Feyre, who isn't exactly the greatest with kids (or people in general).

"Mister," a child gently tugs on Darius' pant leg, the pale white skin of the kid contrasts with Darius' dark grey slacks, "I like your shirt."

Darius smiles and thanks him, complimenting the boy on shoes, "Spiderman; very manly."

Both the boy and the camera guy smile at this exchange. The new interviewer, an enby named Xia Presley, whispers, "Did you catch that?" A nod comes from the camera man, a look is shared between them, this moment is going in the video.

The kids clear out soon enough and the small group heads out to The Reptile Den, where, aptly named, the reptiles live.

Remmy's face lights up as the six of them enter with the guards and camera crew. An employee holds up a snake, a four-lined snake to be precise, "...a European naive, the four-lined snake is the largest non-venomous snake in the world. Now, my buddy Coral, is 1.8 meters long, as long as she'll ever grow. Now, who wants to hold her?"

Remmy's hand shoots up, being taller than most of the crowd, the over enthusiastic legacy of Adonis gets picked. The employee, with his teal hair and gaggle of pins on his collared shirt, places the snake onto Remmy's arms and shoulders. Coral hisses under her breath, tired of being switched from arm to arm day after day after day.

Selena takes a picture of him and Coral. The flash being as bright as Remmy's smile. The cameraman in the back capture it as well, now determined to get good moments of each selected before they leave.

After about thirty minutes of walking and seeing the koalas unit, one not too exciting because they were all in the inside part of their cages, the group heads to the monkey unit.

Connor rambles on and on about the different types of monkeys, something Selena finds endearing. It's another thing the reporters want onscreen. "...disgustingly, male capuchin monkeys urinate on their hands to attract mates, which is the grossest thing I learned about them. Luckily my bunny, Jude, she's at the palace by the way, doesn't do that. She's extremely well trained…" The instructor takes back his lecture on the monkeys, but Connor excitedly listens, not noticing how pissed off the instructor is about him overtaking his lesson.

The lecture is soon over as the group migrate towards the big cats exhibit. Thin time, it's Kylian's turn for his eyes to light up. He heads over to a baby tiger in it's area. They're separated by glass but he waves at it.

"She reminds me of Sona," he absentmindedly says, trying to keep the baby tiger's attention, "she's at the palace now."

Selena smiles, she likes the cats as well. Besides birds, they're her favorite animal (though she'd never admit to having a favorite).

The video catches Kylian and Selena both trying to keep the attention on them for more than 30 seconds. Both fail, but have fun anyways.

The selected move throughout the zoo, passing by many exhibits before getting towards the bird exhibit. Feyre hasn't been the happiest of campers (that'd be Remmy, who always has a positive mood), but when she walks into see the birds flying free inside the enclosure, she can't refuse but to fly up there as well, seeing them up close and personal.

Some of the birds rest on her arms and when she comes back down, there's a smile on her face, the first anyone at the palace has seen. They start to leave as the birds have to have their feeding time. The palace wants the selected back at a certain time as well.

The selected and Selena head back towards the entrance. Selena sees the overall gift shop and an idea floats in her mind. Racing towards one of the guards following her, she orders them to send the selected back to them limo and to wait for her.

Selena waits for them to be out of eyesight and heads in, grabbing each selected's favorite animal. Obviously, Remmy, Feyre, Kylian, and Connor are easy to grab. She remembers how each person had their eyes widen and their lips curl into bright smiles at the animals. It's one of the reasons why Selena likes animals so much, they bring her immense joy.

Grabbing a stuffed snake, bird, tiger, and money for the four mentioned previously, she notices that she doesn't remember Darius clicking with any animal. Wracking her brain for any information, she dawns onto Darius' form: his favorite animal is the lion.

"Bless Zeus that I put that question onto to the form!" The sky gets a bit brighter, the clouds are lighter, more transparent; its as if Zeus directly heard her.

Anyways, she grabs a lion plushie and buys it, alongside the other four animals in hopes of surprising the selected waiting in the limo.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: I'm updating both fics in one weekend? What are the odds?**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

Saturday, May 5th, 2199 

Cristían Garcia, Legacy of Athena

Whispers run throughout the selected as Abbot and Connor return to the palace. They just came back from Allens. Photos and articles of their events have already started to show up online. Chris wouldn't say he's jealous, but he certainly wishes that it was him on the trip.

Chris takes a deep breath and turns the pages in his notebook once again. Back when he was in school full time, writing and reading; reading and rewriting his notes was the only thing he could do to remember all that he learned. Even then he didn't do the greatest in school.

A knock is placed at the door. One of his maids, the youngest of the three, rushes to grab the door, but Cristían grabs it first. Princess Selena stands on the other side.

"Your Highness," Chris's eyes widen and he stammers, but quickly recovers, "Selena, what are you doing in here?"

"May I have a word with you?" Selena steps in and the maids scatter out. A blush arises on Chris' face, his room has studying materials scattered about.

"Sorry about the… mess."

"What mess?" Selena asks, sitting on an empty chair.

His entire room is done grey, something that the palace must've been from when they were first remodelling these rooms. Cristían doesn't strike her as a grey walls kind of guy. She imagines bright colors with him; like a red or a blue.

"You know you can change these walls?"

"Wh-what?" He's distracted. Princess Selena is in his room. She's in his room. She's in his room wearing a blue, crop top with a matching flannel and white skirt, wrapped around her waist.

Chris adverts his gaze, not really looking at her, but listening intently, not affording to miss another thing she says.

"I can have the walls changed colors." Selena repeats as she stands, going over to a mostly blank wall, "I don't see you as a boring, bland, grey kind of guy."

Chris, still stuck on the fact that Selena is in his room at the current moment, asks, "What kind of guy do you see me as?"

"Colorful, full of life," Selena notes, "not a scholarly type to be honest." She smiles, noticing similar notebooks and textbooks she used to study with, "but I've been proven wrong before."

"Oh."

"Well Chris, I say I bring you up on that dancing offer," Selena replies, leaning against a chair, "That is, if you're not too busy studying."

"I'm free." He squeaks out his response; instinctually covering his mouth afterwards, "I can go dancing."

"That's wonderful." Selena replies, "I'll meet you in the foyer whenever you're ready."

"I'll get ready as soon as possible." The realization that this is a date dawns on him and he frantically starts to get ready.

Right before Selena leaves the door, she turns around, "Don't rush yourself, this is the only other thing I have planned for today."

She winks and closes the door, leaving a wide-eyed Cristían Garcia.

* * *

Chris heads down to the foyer, hoping Her Highness didn't suddenly change her mind. Him and his maids went as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough for him. He didn't want to keep the princess waiting. Possibly the prettiest person in the palace and of most of Illéa Olympia sitting around, twiddling her thumbs. No, he was gonna be as fast as possible.

Rushing down the palace, almost running into two butlers and a vase, he makes it from his room to the front foyer in two minutes. His breathing his harsh and heavy; Chris is heaving from the sprint.

"Save your energy for dancing." Selena comments, a smile arises as she stands.

Chris gives her a smile back, "Don't worry; I have enough energy."

"I hope you will." Selena grabs her clutch and leads them out of the palace doors. Her hand is on his arm and his thoughts resemble one of a pre-teen girl when the boy she likes notices her. The butterflies in his stomach flutter about, only adding to the intensity of the situation in his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Chris asks, able to get it out without any uncomfortable squeaks or childish stuttering.

Selena turns her head back as she enters the car, "An Illéa owned property; the set of a dance competition show."

"Are we going to be on tv?" Chris' leg starts to tap frantically. Up and down; up and down. Up and down; up and down. Nerves are the worst.

"I hope that doesn't scare you." Selena replies, "besides, you were the one who was dancing first."

Recalling their meeting, Chris replies, "I didn't know who I was dancing with."

"Well now you do."

There's a beat in the conversation. Their banter stops for a quick moment. Instead of continuing it, Selena asks, "What's Hudson like?"

"Grey and scholarly." Chris laughs.

Selena snickers but covers it up with her hand, "I should've seen that coming."

"We all don't see everything coming."

"You're a cool guy, Cristían." Selena asks, "You know that right?"

"Call me Chris─or Tían. Either works"

"Alright." Selena replies, "Call me Sel."

"Alright."

"But hey, you do know you're a cool guy, right?"

Chris laughs, "The coolest."

"Good." Selena notes, "We wouldn't want uncool people in the selection. That'd be bad."

"Extremely." It suddenly dawns of Chris that Selena called him cool. She called him cool. The Crown Princess of Illéa Olympia and arguably the most recognized face in the country called him cool.

The limo starts to move when Selena gives the go-ahead. It gives Chris the chance to ask a question, "What's it like being a legacy of such a powerful god?"

Chris immensely respects Zeus. He's the head of Olympus and watches over Illéa Olympia. He chooses their ruler and is grateful for it.

"Grey and scholarly wouldn't be an appropriate response huh," Selena laughs at her dumb joke then continues, "nervewracking in a sense but also incredibly right. It feels perfect."

"I get it." Chris lies.

Selena doesn't ask about being a legacy of Athena and a sudden wave of stress leaves Chris. He wouldn't know how to answer that without sounding pathetic. Athena's lovely but… In his eyes, it seems off for him. He isn't smart and wise like Athena. He's just Cristían Garcia, the highschool dropout.

Selena asks, breaking the moments of silence between them that Chris used to semi-sulk, "Do you miss Hudson?"

"I miss my brother." Chris answers.

"That's not the same as missing the province."

Chris pauses; does he actually miss home? He doesn't miss the father that left him. He doesn't miss being the man of the house. He doesn't miss having to drop out of high school to help pay for his brother's hospital bills. He doesn't miss the mother he fights with. He doesn't miss people not believing he's a legacy of Athena. He doesn't miss the long work hours. But一he does miss his brother and that's really all that matters in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Chris answers, almost truthfully, "I miss Hudson."

"I'd miss Angeles if I had to leave it for a long time." Selena admits, "It's home. My family is here. It's where I always come back to."

"You really care about your family." Chris comments.

Selena smiles softly, "I'd be devastated if anything happened to them."

"The whole country would."

Another silent moment emerges, neither of them knowing how to continue the bittersweet conversation. Though, they soon pull into the heart of Angeles and into traffic, changing the conversation entirely.

"Is traffic always this bad?" They're at a standstill. The streets are packed with vehicles. They can look out of their window and into another's. Different types of music is heard. It's all incredibly chaotic.

"Oh yeah." Selena smiles, "Downtown Los Angeles is always packed."

"Sounds unpractical."

Selena laughs, "It is."

After a bunch of stopping and going, sitting and speaking, they finally pull into Illéa International Broadcasting. Years ago when the Illéa family owned the throne, they were a much harsher stat, owning the entertainment industry and controlling the economy more. Now, the country leaves those things to the people to run, while bigger issues, nationally and internationally, came from the palace.

Yun-Seo Illéa, the patriarch of the Illéa family and is Hollywood's most recognizable face, is standing outside of his biggest studio in the country. The Report is hosted here, but so is other shows. Mostly entertainment, like the dancing show they two are going to start recording.

Selena and Chris are given the go-ahead to exit the car. Selena and Yun-Seo shake hands, then Chris and Yun-Seo, even though the elder did not want to shake Chris' hand.

"I'm assuming you all know how this works." Yun-Seo comments, "If not, I will have one of the assistants explain it to you."

"Thank you Mister Illéa," Selena says, "I'm thankful for the opportunity on such short notice."

"We can't say no to Illéa-Olympia's future Queen now can't we?" Yun Seo asks, looking at Chris over his shoulder.

Chris nods, but Yun-Seo and Selena don't see. Instead, Selena asks, "How will out Illéa Weekly contract for date footage work? Considering you all would probably want to have the cameras on us all of the time."

"Don't worry about it, Your Highness," Yun-Seo replies, stopping at the corner of the hall, "I own both properties anyways; I'll make it work. Anyways, an assistant and a makeup team will meet you. Then you'll head to lunch before starting your practices."

The assistant, a lady a bit older than the two of them walks up, "Follow me Your Majesty and Sir Cristían."

"Chris is fine."

"Alright then," the assistant says, "Now come along, we don't have any time to waste."

* * *

After makeup, lunch, practices, and even more makeup, Selena and Chris are sitting in a teal painted room. The show is premiering, giving viewers a look at the process, from the four hours they got to learn this dance.

Selena and Chris sit in the room, tired from non-stop practicing, but excited for their hard work to pay off.

"You ready to dance?" Selena asks, her energy hasn't depleted, not yet anyways. Revitalizing herself with every rush of anticipation, she may be tired, but she's excited.

Chris, on the other hand, hasn't danced this long in his lifetime. But, like Selena, he's excited. Terribly nervous, but also excited, "Absolutely!"

Camera crews come in; it's not Xia Presley, like Selena was hoping, but the young man seems capable. The cameraman yells, "AND WE ARE ON IN THREE, TWO, ONE!"

"Welcome back to One Day! One Dance!" The man sits on a white lounge chair, opposite, but cheating out, of Chris and Selena, "We have two incredibly special guests, but you all already know that! These two need no introductions, but we're giving them anyways! Let's give a warm welcome to Her Highness, Selena Schreave and Sir Cristían Garcia!"

There is no applause in the room, but they can only imagine the viewers, both in the live studio audience and at homes all across Illéa-Olympia.

"Thank you for having us." Chris starts out speaking, something nobody in the room was expecting.

Selena picks the conversation up, "It's been a pleasure to dance in the studio."

"Oh, but you've haven't danced until you've been on stage!" The host laughs and the two force laughs alongside him; Selena's being more natural than Chris'.

"Well, Selena," the host says, "How has the last day been."

"Unexpectedly cool." Chris replies, continuing his unexpected initiative taking streak, "It's been fantastic learning how to dance here."

"Chris, have you ever danced before?"

"I was never taught, but I do dance a bit back home, mostly with my little brother."

"That's too sweet." The host smiles, "What about you princess? Do you dance often?"

"I love dancing; especially to older songs." Selena answers, "Though I've never danced on live television."

"Neither have I," Chris laughs.

The host replies, "Well there is a first time for everything isn't there! I hate to cut this short, darlings but they have to get on stage! SO after this commercial break, stay tuned for the once in a lifetime opportunity to see Her Highness and one of her selected onto our lovely stage!"

"AND CUT!" The cameraman yells once again, this time, all of them are leaving the teal room. Selena and Chris head to the stage, the host and the cameraman go who knows where.

Selena and Chris take some deep breaths, calming last-minute nerves.

"You ready?" Selena asks.

Chris nods, "You?"

"Absolutely."

Applause starts as the lights head back up. An announcer announces them once more. Then, the song starts.

It's an older song. Upbeat and interactive. It has Chris and Selena always on their toes. Selena does better than Chris, but both of them put their hardest into it.

The crowd goes wild, expectedly of course. Their future Queen and possible future Prince Consort were acting like the children they are, not as the formidable legacies they're mostly perceived as.

When the lights go back down, and then the pre-set lights head back on, Chris flashes her an exhausted smile, "That...was...fun."

"I agree." She's laughing, but also trying to breathe. Her heart is pounding from adrenaline.

Selena's personal guard, who was standing just offstage, comes up to them, "We must head back to the palace."

"I've had a fun day with you, Chris," Selena tells him.

Chris smiles, "I've had fun too."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**AN: Yo so I wrote this before I published the last chapter and it's been in my outline for forever, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Tuesday, May Eighth 

Rose Stuart, Legacy of Hephaestus

Rose Stuart wasn't usually at breakfast. She'd usually skip it or joined brunch if it was offered in favor of getting some work done early in the morning. Since she wasn't in school or taking remedial classes, she usually had her days to herself.

Though, today was different.

Her maids woke her up today, slightly earlier so she can actually go to breakfast and make this group date. She's not up too much earlier than usual, she just spends her mornings working.

Her maids, three girls around her age, all debate on her outfit, which is what truly wakes her up. Wiping her eyes and making sure not to light them on fire, she squints, trying to figure out who is in her room and why they are being so loud.

The maids freeze. In unison, they tell her, "Sorry, Lady Rose."

"No, it's fine." Rose sits up, the privacy curtains she had when she first came to the castle have disappeared (to Rose's gratefulness), so she can see all three of them, "Why are y'all here so early."

"Oh, Lady Rose you're apart of the next group date!" Her youngest maid, a girl barely an adult, replies.

The eldest maid responds, "We've been debating your outfit."

Rose gets up, "I can get ready myself, but thank you for the thought."

"It's apparently casual and swimsuit optional." The third maid replies.

"Swimsuit optional, huh." Rose smiles, "I can take it over from here."

The three maids scurry out there, leaving Rose to get ready herself. Quickly grabbing what she wants, jeans, a tee-shirt, a leather jacket, and her swimsuit in a drawstring bag.

Rose heads down to breakfast, sitting in between two selected she doesn't remember the names of and with Finneas across the table from her. Most of the selected are here this morning. The news of the group date spreads fast.

"Pass the sausage, please." She asks of Finn, "You know who's all going on the group date?"

"Uh I am and… Helena maybe." Finn replies, "I, uh, don't know the umm others. But, but I would uh ask around."

"That's cool." Rose replies, grabbing the tray, "I'm going too."

Breakfast goes on with chatter. Rose picks up that Chris is going on this group date, so close to the last one, as well as a legacy of Apollo named Chad. The selected, mostly the younger ones who haven't been on one yet, have gone back in forth with whispers of why they weren't chosen or what they could be missing on this group date.

Selena stands as breakfast ends, ripped, pink shorts, a tank top crop top, and a jean shirt wrapped around her waist. With skin showing her tanned skin, all eyes are on her, "Let's get group date number three started!"

Rose, Cristían, Chad, Helena, and Finn all stand. Selena smiles at them as they head off, out of the dining hall and into the front of the palace.

* * *

There is one limo, two other cars, and guards grabbing some of the selected's individual bags. The six of them get into the limo, with Rose sitting beside Selena. The selected all pile in around her, putting six young adults in the limo.

Selena gives the go-ahead and the vehicles start moving.

"So Your Highness," Chad Eustace, the legacy of Apollo on this trip, asks, "where, in your incredibly wisdom have you decided to take us?"

"I want it to be a surprise this time," Selena replies.

Chad flashes a smile, it's bright but not like it's the brightest thing in the world. It's a bit unsettling, but Selena ignores it to pay attention when he says, "Smart choice."

"Thank you for having us," Helena says, taking the attention from Mr. Unsettling.

Selena smiles, "The pleasure's all mine! You come to Angeles for me and I want to say thank you."

"The palace is wonderful, Your Highness." Rose says, "It's stunning, just like yourself."

"Why thank you, Lady Rose." Selena replies, "You look good yourself."

If the selected are shocked at the open flirting, they don't show it, but it goes on for a bit. Soon enough, Selena announces that they are at their location.

"No traffic today," Chris comments.

Selena smirks, "We weren't on the road for long."

The limo comes to a complete stop. The selected and Selena are sitting ducks until a guard opens their door. They all climb out relatively quickly.

"If y'all want to change, there are bathrooms around the corner," the guard replies, "I've briefed the camera crew and the owner on your behalf."

"Thank you," Selena replies. She's given her bag, then she signal claps, "Well we are going on a boat and head to that little island. We can fish or swim or just hang out. Is that alright?"

A chorus of 'yes' travels from the small herd of selected. Some go to change, Selena being one of them. Others like Chad and Finn, stay back.

Nobody's swimsuits match, if they are wearing them at all. Most picked whichever one they liked best.

The six of them, Selena and the selected reconvene where they were standing. Chad glances at the three other girls in the same unsettling way as before.

"Y'all ready?" Selena asks.

The guys let the girls get on the boat first. Finn and Cristían out of courtesy; Chad out of perversion.

"Man I'm glad we didn't invite any trannies with us, right dudes."

The hairs on Selena's head go rigid and everything stops. The selected, Selena, Chad. It all stands still (sans the Illéa Weekly cameras). If but for a moment, the sky gets darker. It snaps back, not entirely the bright blue it was, but close to it if you weren't paying attention.

Selena turns around, halfway on the ramp, she steps back down.

"Finn, Chris." She says, her stance is as intimidating as they'd assume she'd be when they first met her, "I would like to have a word with Mr. Eustace."

Chad's face pales as the other remaining selected go onto the boat. Selena's on the sand now, face to face with Chad. Selena's shorter than Chad, but she isn't standing down. In his defense, he's not either.

"Can you repeat that, Mr. Eustace?" Selena has a smile on her face, she's not grinding her teeth nor is her smile maniacal. Her smile is the same it's been the entire day and it makes her even scarier.

Chad doesn't stand down. He tells her, "Like Ev and Sam. Trannies or non-binaries or whatever they call themself."

"You attack my selected, call them hateful things, and expect everything to be all fine and dandy?" Selena asks. She takes a step back, "Please escort Mr. Eustace back to the palace. He is to pack his things and get onto the next flight to Bonita. I do not want to see him when I head back home. He's been officially eliminated from the selection."

"Yes Your Highness," two guards grab him on the shoulder, taking him into one of the jeeps instead of the limo the selected drove in. Chad doesn't say another word but glares into the camera. He doesn't resist the interaction, but there is another unsettling look in his eyes, this time it's manipulative and conniving.

Selena walks onto the boat. She's put the sky back to its sunny glory, "Let's hope that Mr. Eustace's elimination didn't ruin our date."

_'That was a power move," _Rose thinks,_ 'A fucking hot one at that.'_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**AN: I would like to note that this chapter talks about transphobia and touches on homophobia. I am not a trans person so this isn't the most accurate trans experience. However, I hope you all enjoy anyways.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen _

_Wednesday, May Ninth _

_Selena Schreave, Legacy of Zeus_

"Your Highness," her maid and former nanny enters her room, "You have a selected waiting on you."

Selena turns from her vanity, "I do?" She wasn't expecting a selected to take the initiative and seek her out.

"Yes Selena," Olivia replies, "Shall I let them in?"

Selena nods and then tries to quickly wrap up her daily makeup when Ev Vanaday looks at her in the mirror.

"Please take a seat, Ev." Selena turns around, "What's wrong."

"What happened on yesterday's group date?" Ev asks, "Especially with Chad and his elimination."

Selena pauses, she was expecting Ev to ask her out, not talk of Chad.

"He said things that devalued my opinion of him." Selena replies, "and I eliminated him."

"You do know he's been clamoured for interviews," Ev replies, "Ones berating you and are generally sympathetic to anti-trans and anti-nonbinary people."

"Gods," Selena replies, "Well, what does it say?"

"General anti-palace and anti-trans things." Ev replies, "the media is eating it up."

"Well, we can't have that." Selena stands, finding her shoes, "So… do you want to do something about it?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Interview," Selena notes, "maybe televised, but probably not considering how short noticed it is."

"Interesting." Ev notes, "I'll do it if you set it up."

"Good," Selena replies, "I'll clear my schedule and meet with you after lunch."

"And where shall we meet?"

"I'll come and pick you up from lunch."

Ev exits the room, leaving Selena with a plan and pushed aside fury.

Selena heads to her selected files. They rest on her rarely used desk. Thirty-five stacks of folders sit there, each selected's personal history lays in their folder. She pulls out the folders for Ev Vanadey, Sam Lachlan, and Chad Eustace. Ev and Sam being the only non-binary selected Selena has and Chad being the one making outrageous claims online.

"Olivia," Selena calls in her maid, "please tell Mx. Lachlan about my plans and make sure that they are okay with being interviewed. I have to make a couple of calls."

"Yes, Your Highness," Olivia replies, "Anything else?"

"Have the kitchen bring my lunch up here and make sure one of the conference rooms are cleaned and ready for a three person skype interview." Selena says, pulling out her phone, "Thank you."

"No problem Princess Selena."

Selena finds emails a LGBT reporter, one she's worked with before about the issue and reads up on what Chad has been saying. Selena is not going into this empty handed.

While LGBT activism isn't one of Selena's current priorities, the selection and her passion project being at the forefront of her mind, she is vocal about acceptance when she can be. As a member of the community, a powerful member no less, it feels as if it's her job to be advocating for it. She has stakes in the game.

Illéa-Olympia isn't homophobic; they are a generally progressive country with the right to freely be who you are. Their main religion and a section of their constitution is all about the LGBT community since it was a hot button issue for centuries. However, even the best of countries have their ugly tendencies. The farther south you go, the more likely you will encounter bigotry and prejudice. Selena has thought that she will fix that in her reign as Queen. Equality has and will always be at the front of her mind.

And that's why Chad's comment enraged her so much yesterday. She can't stand hatred for other for no good reason. Call her naïve, but that's just how she's always been.

"Breathe Silena," she laughs, "you'll fix this."

* * *

_Ev Vanadey, Legacy of Demeter_

The selected talk about Chad once more. Ev can feel their eyes head towards them and Sam. Chad had said hurtful things, but Ev wasn't showing any sign of being affected by them. In all honesty, they hadn't really known Chad all that much.

Ev doesn't make the habit of befriending dudebros.

Still, Ev waits at the dining hall's exit, waiting on Selena to take them to an interview about Chad and his transphobia.

"Are you ready?" Selena claps her hands one, grabbing Ev and Sam's attentions. The two of them nod and Selena continues as they follow her down the hall and up a flight of stairs, "So this is an interview over skype. Unrecorded and going to be just a text-based interview between us and a trusted reporter from Northern Zuni. There is nothing to worry about."

Ev isn't worried, but they can't say the same about Sam. They look like they're going to explode. Ev tries to ignore them.

It's a small room with a nice, hardwood table. Comfortable rolly chairs are seated towards the back of the table while a projector sits opposite of them.

"Let's get started!" A set of butlers turn on the equipment and another brings Selena and her selected water bottles.

"Hello hello Your Highness!" A younger girl sits on the other side of the screen. She's no more than seventeen, "Are you all ready to get this show on the road!"

The three of them are seated. Ev on the right of Selena and Sam on the left of her. Selena flashes a smile, "Of course we are!"

The interview starts off with, "I'm Laila, pronouns she/her. With us in The Zunian Post, we have Her Royal Highness, Selena Schreave, pronouns she/her and two of her selected, Ev Vanaday with they/them pronouns and Sam Lachlan with they/them pronouns as well. So, now that we have intros out of the way, Selena, can you tell us about the fateful moment that spun out the elimination of Chad Eustace, a Legacy of Apollo, on Tuesday, May Eighth?"

"Well Laila, we were just about to get the group date started. A small group of us were going to a small island I rented out for the day. However, as it started, I didn't agree with some of the hurtful and negative things that was said about the selected with me and about trans people in general." Selena replies, "Thusly, he was eliminated."

"That's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Laila asks.

"Yes."

Laila comments, "You heard the truth here first. No discrimination came from the moth of Selena, she eliminated a man on differeing oppinions about major things in her life. Now y'all can calm your panties about the whole ordeal."

Selena and Sam give Laila a weak laugh; Ev doesn't make the effort.

"So, Mx. Lachlan, how do you feel about the whole ordeal and Chad transphobia being shared all over social media?"

Sam replies, "Well, in all honesty it's something trans people face daily. Whether its from people you know or you don't. But, Selena's response was endearing to hear about."

"What about you Mx. Vanadey?"

"Well…" Ev comments, "I'm glad he's not in the palace and that Selena has done something about it. I can't imagine most people standing up for minorities."

"And Selena," Laila asks, "What were you thinking the moment it happened?"

"I was angry." Selena laughs it off, "I mean, I care for the people of Illéa-Olympia and the people in the palace. I wasn't going to fall for a man who said hurtful things about people I care about nor a community I admire deeply for their courage and bravery. So, I eliminated him then and there."

"So touching Your Highness." Laila replies, "and this is all we have time folks, but tune in for more LGBT content with The Zunian Post!"

The butlers from earlier turn the projector off and Selena is the first to stand, "Well, I'll see you all around. I hope the article helps shed some light into the situation."

Sam and Ev murmur in agreement as they watch Selena walk out. Then Sam goes, leaving Ev in the conference room, wondering how this will impact their time in the selection.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**AN: I know I updated yesterday but I couldn't help myself and then I wrote 2.3k words today. I have no regrets.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen 

Friday, May Eleventh 

Selena Schreave, Legacy of Zeus

Selena walks towards the large conference room, the one used for important business meetings. In all honesty, Selena wasn't expecting it. Their usual meetings are on mondays.

Still, she turns the corner down the hall and makes it to the conference room. Once again, she's the last one to be here, but nobody comments on it. She sits in her usual chair and the meeting starts.

"Thank you all for joining us. Our order of events are Selena's Selection spearheaded by herself, issues inside of Illéa-Olympia will be headed by Advisor Blanchard, issues outside of Illéa-Olympia will be shared with by Advisor Herring, and as a group we will decide what's to be done with the issues arisen." Selena's father, King Tyrell, controls the room. He continues, "Are you ready Lena?"

Selena nods, "Well, we all know about the fiasco earlier today about Mr. Eustace and his less than stellar behaviour. I had him eliminated."

"Yes yes, we all know that much darling." Her mother, Queen Pallas, replies, "but, what are your plans going forward in regards to eliminations. Simply put it, that was unclassy of an elimination, which is what lead to the media's field trip earlier this week. Luckily we have the Report tonight so the focus will shift from the elimination to the footage from the rest of the group date, but there is still a question to be asked: how will you eliminate in the future?"

"Yes Selena," Her mother's advisor, Gideon Blanchard, comments, "the selection is supposed to do two things, find you a spouse, but more importantly, distract the country from the attacks so called 'rebels' are making against Legacies and their families. Which thankfully it's doing both, but we also don't want the palace to be looked upon in a negative way. So, find easier eliminations instead of the stunt you pulled next time."

"Suggestion," Her father replies, "Maybe not do it a) on camera and b) in a group. I know you are fond of letters to get your selected's appearances, so do that, but talk with the selected through their elimination. It's easier to let them down like that."

Selena nods once again, "Yes father."

"Second order of business," King Tyrell says, "Gideon, you're up."

Gideon stands, he has a presentation alongside his work, "So, as I offhandedly remarked, the selection is being used as a distraction from the attacks against Legacies. Thankfully, it's going great over here on the West Coast. However, on the East Coast, there is a different tale to be told."

The slide switches. It shows the statistics of twenty-five attacks. All of them have people injured, most have lives lost.

"These are the twenty-five worst attacks." Gideon replies, "And all of them are on the East Coast."

"We should increase patrols." Queen Pallas notes, "Undercover policeman, but if the situation gets worse, we could bring in the troops."

"Is that really necessary?" Selena asks.

Her mother replies, "Well, we aren't fighting a war at the moment. The troops are sitting ducks."

"Or," King Tyrell says, "We could do a peaceful approach. Maybe have my mother and the twins do some charity work out here on top of Selena's province visits."

"What can I do to help?" Selena asks.

"Your visits and the selection," Gideon remarks, "The Angeles one is up next, isn't it?"

"It's in about a week, yes." Selena replies, "but that's in Angeles. Angeles doesn't have that many attacks."

"We may not have that many attacks, but we certainly can use all the placating we can get Selena." Her father remarks, "I'll talk to my mother and the twins."

"Good, good." Queen Pallas comments, "Anything else, Gideon?"

"Not particularly," Gideon replies, "Nothing major, sans the so called 'rebels' and their attacks. Most of the country can ignore them and most legacies don't fear them. We just need to squash the terrorists before they hold any real power."

"Agreed." King Tyrell claims, "Now, Ms. Herring, do you have anything you'd like to bring to the table."

"My team of ambassadors have been working to keep diplomacy between us and countries internationally. The only issues we have are with a select few New Asian countries." Advisor Herring replies, "My ambassador to Thailand has promising news however. The Thai Royal Family, well, the King, Queen, and Heir Apparent, are willing to come for a visit to discuss with our King, Queen, and Heir Apparent."

"They want me in on their discussion?" Selena asks.

King Tyrell puts his hand on Lena's shoulder, "You are to become Queen eventually. This will be a nice learning activity alongside the potential to be a beneficial partnership. Please arrange the details with me privately before next meeting Advisor Herring."

"Yes sir," Ms. Herring nods, "That's all I have to bring to the table."

"Well, to recap," Queen Pallas notes, "Selena will eliminate more delicately, we'll place strategic events for Princess Consort Ciara Schreave and the twins to go to on the west coast with the backup plan of more undercover patrols on the east coast, and a royal visit from the Thai Royal Family."

"You may all be dismissed." King Tyrell replies, "We shall meet again on Monday."

* * *

Darius Elwood, Legacy of Dionysus

"I've grouped you by your Patron god. Solo legacies will be more frequently visited by me, but I will inevitably visit all of you to see how progress is going." Their instructor, Viatrix Vulchanov, states, "Now, get to work."

Darius faces a much shorter girl. They're both legacies of Dionysus. She remarks, "So, what has the ol' drunkard blessed you with?"

"Small time stuff over a wide variety of things." He notes, no need to brag about his abilities. Back when they were tested, Viatrix was impressed with his abilities.

The girl who he can't remember the name of, replies, "I have fermentation and I'm immune to alcohol poisoning. So basically, I'm a one man party."

"Seems like that'd be fun." Darius remarks. He tosses her an apple, "Can you use anything to make alcohol?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's the greatest of tasting." She laughs.

"Don't I know it."

The two of them go back and forth, showing off when needed be but talking. Darius realizes the girl's name is Caitlyn when one of his maids runs into their classroom.

"Excuse me," Viatrix heads towards to the woman, "What shall you be needing?"

"Sir Elwood, ma'am." His eldest maid, a greying woman with olive skin, replies, "Her Royal Highness has requested him."

Viatrix looks displeased, "Alright. Sir Elwood, you may be dismissed. Lady Mitchell, continue working."

Darius follows the older maid back towards his room. She ushers him into his bathroom whilst telling him, "Shower and change! Her Royal Highness requests you for a date."

He grabs the outfit she laid out for him and does what the older woman said. In his experience, he's learned not to anger older women.

Once he's out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go on his date with Selena, he walks back into his room to see it cleaned better than he's ever seen it. Everything sparkles, even the giant lion plush he brought with him (which really shouldn't in all honesty).

"Is the date going to be in here?" Darius asks.

A younger maid puts a cheese platter on a table on his balcony. She replies, "Yes. Selena wanted something small for today. I don't believe there will even be cameras for today's events."

"Oh. Oh!" Darius replies. One could claim a slight blush comes on his face, but that might not be entirely true. He continues, "Well should I open a bottle?"

"Yes." The maid replies, "I'll fetch some glasses for the two of you. Just don't spoil your dinner. It's just in an hour."

"Alright." Darius replies.

He sits on his bed, waiting for the maid to return. A knock is placed on the door. He opens it, expecting it to be the maid. Though, on the other side of the door is Princess Selena, his date for the night.

"Come in, come in." Darius replies, holding the door open for her.

Selena comments, "The little lion plush from our group date has a guardian."

"Oh yeah," Darius looks at the gift he got from her and the life size lion plush that he brought with him, "I guess so."

"What are their names?" Selena asks.

"They have none."

"That's a shame." Selena heads out onto the balcony and comments, "I heard you had wine."

"I brought it with me."

"You told me when we first met."

His youngest maid come in, glasses in hand. She goes out to the balcony and asks, "Shall I pour the cups?"

"I'll get it." Darius grabs the cups and hands a filled one to Selena. The maid leaves the room. Selena sits in a chair, taking a drink.

Selena comments, "This is good."

"Oh, thank you." Darius sits and smiles, "I was going to wait until my birthday to open it, but this is just as good of an occasion."

"When is your birthday, Darius?"

"The 25th."

"That's close." Selena notes, "Any plans?"

"Not really."

"A shame."

"Not really. I'll be twenty-three. It's not a noteworthy age." Darius replies, "but it's always a good excuse for a party, isn't it?"

"Been to many good parties?"

"Have you?"

"Not really, no." Selena notes, "I assume you have. You're a legacy of Dionysus and his parties are legendary."

"I've been to a few." Darius takes his first drink of the night, "I'd get totally wasted and it would become an out of body experience. I couldn't tell you about it due to the possession."

"Possession?" Selena sits up, "What do you mean possession?"

"Dionysus like to inhabit his legacies who are drunk."

"Wicked."

Darius laughs, "If you say so."

"I mean yeah," Selena replies, "You got to meet your patron."

"It isn't really meeting."

"Well at least he acknowledges you." Selena notes, "but today isn't a day for woes. We're here to have fun!"

She takes out her phone and sets her glass down. Selena gets out the selfie camera and takes a picture of the two. She looks back at it.

"Do you think it's good enough to go online?" Selena asks.

Darius smiles, "Every picture of you looks good."

"You look good to Darry." Selena replies, posting it, "This'll placate the masses."

"Because there is no camera crew?" Darius asks.

"I didn't think you'd want the country seeing your entire room."

"I guess so." Darius replies, "I'm glad you're here though."

"I'm always glad to be good company."

The two of them enter a light conversation. Selena talks about parties held in the palace and Darius recounts as much as he could remember from The Cult of Dionysus' parties.

"So you're telling me that at your first year of college, you found your professor at a CoD party?" Selena's laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Darius continues with his tale, "HIs tie was wrapped around his waist and there was nothing else. I had the luck of having him for all four years, but never again did I see him at one of the parties."

"Knock knock," the eldest maid Darius has interrupts the two, "I'm sorry to be a bother Your Highness, but dinner is to start soon and I don't think you all should be late."

"Could you get our dinner served up here?" Selena asks, "I'm not ready to end this just yet. If that's okay with you, Darius?"

"Perfectly fine with me." He replies.

"Yes ma'am." The maid replies before leaving, "I can do that."

"So…" Selena replies, "Where were we?"

"I think I was telling the tale or Professor Tie, but I have a question to ask."

"Shoot."

"Why have a selection?" Darius replies, "You're young, only nineteen. You have a while to find love, so why rush it?"

"It's something I've looked for my entire life. It's something I've known about my entire life." Selena replies, "It's my destiny. Just like ruling, this is an aspect I knew was going to happen. Luckily, I've looked forward to it."

"That's an interesting notion to have."

"Well then, Sir Elwood," Selena asks, "Why did you join my selection?"

"Personally, I'm not into the temporary physical relationships I'd see at college parties and was told about throughout highschool and college." Darius answers, "I guess I've always been looking for a soulmate."

"And you're trying to find it with me, huh?"

"Aren't all of the selected?"

"I'd hope so." Selena replies.

The maid comes back with their dinner, placing in front of the duo.

"I've never noticed how high in the sky, the sun still is at six pm." Darius comments, "It's a little bright."

It instantly gets darker as Selena makes it cloudier, "Is that better?"

"I just usually expect it to be sunset." Darius remarks, "but yes, the sun isn't shining in my eyes anymore."

"I could've fixed that an hour ago!" Selena notes, "You should've said something."

"It didn't inhibit me having fun with you Selena."

"Call me Sel," Selena replies, "All of my friends do."

"You consider me a friend?"

"Why not?" Selena replies, "I consider all of my selected friends at least."

"At least huh?"

"Well, I did come here for my third real date out of thirty-four people so that's got to count for something."

"I guess it does." Darius smiles.

The two wrap up dinner shortly after and Selena heads out, not before saying her goodbyes for the night.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Monday, May Fourteenth 

Beatrix 'Vera' Monroe, Legacy of Persephone

"Lady Beatrix, Lady Beatrix, please awaken." Her eldest maid says.

Vera pulls the blanket from over her head, "I'm already up."

The maid sighs, "Good good. We must pick out an outfit quickly. The Princess Consort is to arrive soon!"

"Who?" Beatrix asks as she is getting pulled out of bed, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Grab my leg if you're going to force me out of bed!"

The younger maid, who was previously getting out all of Vera's make up, rushes to get the prosthetic, "I'll get it!"

"Not everyone would immediately remember the Princess Consort." The youngest maid remarks, "She's His Majesty's mother and the grandmother Her Royal Highness Selena, is really close to."

"Oh," Vera replies, "Does she visit often?"

"No." The eldest maid pulls her towards the closet once Vera can walk. "That's why it's important to make a good impression. This may be the only time you ever get to see her."

"Alright." Vera remarks, "What am I wearing?"

The youngest maid holds up two different dresses, "Which one?"

"The black one with poofy sleeves."

"Lady Vera," the middle eldest replies, "What jewelry shall you wear and how should you do your hair?"

"Silver and leave it down, but brushed." Vera was willing to bite. She may have not immediately known who the Princess Consort was, but she is here to stay and this is a good way to do so.

Once Vera slips into the dress, the middle maid puts on her a series of silver, bohemian bracelets and rings. Alongside them, a pair of feather earrings and a necklace to match, all in silver. The youngest maid gets to work brushing the practically uncontrollable hair. The eldest maid gets her makeup done. Paired with a pair of black, scallop-edged, ballet flats, Vera looks stunning.

"I say that we did a good job ladies." The middle maid comments.

Vera responds, "I'd say so too. Now, shall I head to breakfast or is there something special to do in greeting Princess Consort…"

"Oh! Head to breakfast and refer to to the Princess Consort as Her Royal Highness, just like Selena and her siblings." The eldest maid replies.

The youngest maid butts in, "Her name is Ciara by the way!"

"Thank you." Vera replies. She turns and heads towards the dining hall.

The walk there isn't any farther than it's always been, but Vera finds herself taking longer to get there. She looks at all of the paintings and pictures of the royal family over the years. She sees many people who she doesn't know. One of them is definitely Her Royal Highness, Ciara Elissa Schreave, Princess Consort of Illéa-Olympia.

"I'll have to get better at knowing people if I stay longer." Vera murmurs.

"I'd say so."

Vera jumps, not expecting the woman behind her to comment. She's wearing a gold and black dress with the shoulders out. She's taller than Vera, but that's probably because of the black and gold snake heels.

"Oh I'm sorry for startling you." The woman says, sticking out her hand "I'm Ciara, the Princess Consort."

Vera shakes her hand, "I'm Lady Beatrix, but call me Vera."

"Call me Ciara." The Princess Consort replies, "Shall we walk down to the dining hall together?"

"Sure," Vera nods.

"So, Lady Vera," Ciara asks, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a student on the LIkely School for the Arts." Vera answers, "I do ballet."

"Ballet is a beautiful art." Ciara comments, "I prefer to watch."

"I prefer to do."

"That's evident." Ciara lets out a small laugh, "So, how is the palace treating you? Are you able to do your ballet?"

"It's well here. The place is beautiful." Vera replies, "I practice ballet with another selected."

"The place is beautiful, yes." Ciara comments, "I used to live here before my husband died, Prince Angelo, the King's father."

"I'm sorry for your lost." Vera tells her. Ever since she was a child, Vera has been surrounded by death but never the death of a partner. She could never know how it feels.

Ciara rubs the young girl's arm, instantly filling her with warmth, "Don't be child. He died just about ten years ago. I've made peace with it."

The turn into the dining hall. Instead of one long table, it's groups of smaller tables. They each hold three people. Selena, His Majesty, and Ciara are all at a table. The Queen and her other two children are all at a table near them.

She heads to a table with Ev Vanadey and Nyssa Galanis. Vera hasn't truly spoken to the two of them since their group date, but its a seat she welcomes openly.

"You were talking to the Princess Consort?" Nyssa asks, "What's she like?"

"Motherly," Vera looks down at her lap, "Comforting and collected."

Nyssa takes that as a cue not to talk anymore and Ev hasn't been paying attention anyways. For the rest of breakfast, their table is silent.

* * *

Selena Schreave, Legacy of Zeus

"Nana!" Selena envelops the woman in a in a bone crushing hug once breakfast is over and the selected have all cleared out.

"Selena." Ciara pats her granddaughter's head, "How has the selection been treating you?"

"It's been well, nana." Selena replies, "Most of my selected have been lovely people and I've been excited to meet them all."

"I am too." Ciara replies, "I've already met Lady Vera. Such a pretty girl."

King Tyrell clears his throat, "Shall we head towards the conference room? We have much to discuss."

"Ah yes, the meetings." Ciara replies, "I do not miss those."

Selena laughs as they head towards their meeting. Ciara and Selena start to catch up, living across the country from each other limits face-to-face interaction, but before long, they're both at the conference room, sitting for their meeting.

Once the twins get in, the group is all in attendance.

"Now, I know we had a meeting recently, but I wanted to solidify some of the things we discussed. More specifically, the Thai Royal Visit and the scheduled East Coast visits. Let's get started." Queen Pallas opens the meeting for once.

" , first off," King Tyrell starts, "Do we have a time frame when they're coming, Advisor Herring?"

"Sunday, May 27th." She answers, "I've had the Thai ambassador work alongside our party planner and the palace staff to plan their time immensely."

"And when shall they be leaving?" Ciara asks.

Advisor Herring replies, "The 31st."

"Selena, Drew, and Luna," King Tyrell comments, "It'll be your job to host the Thai Royals."

"What about the selected?" Selena asks.

Queen Pallas answers, "Ms. Vulchanov will teach them proper etiquette."

"And," King Tyrell states, "I want any selected eliminated that doesn't behave appropriately at this event."

"Alright, father." Selena replies.

Ciara asks, "Why are they coming in the first place?"

"Certain New Asian countries are concerned about our legacies and how we use them." King Tyrell replies, "and, in order not to escalate into violence, Thailand has reached out to us in order to get a peace treaty."

"Will four days be long enough time?" Ciara asks, "Your grandfather, bless his soul, would spend weeks away trying to find a solution with other countries."

"We'll make it work." Queen Pallas replies, "That's all of the time they gave us."

"Nana," Luna says, the first thing she's said this entire meeting, "have faith in pops. He may not be an Athena Legacy, but he's smart."

"Mom and I will also be there." Selena replies.

"Alright," King Tyrell takes back control of the room, "Onto the second half of this meeting, Advisor Blanchard, what have you planned so far?"

"Alright, so, in the twelve provinces that are on the East Coast, we do two charity events at each." Gideon states, "so that totals out to twenty four events, all of which for charity."

"And, unless you have a good reason not to go," King Tyrell states, "Drew, Luna, you all will be going with your grandmother."

"Yes, dad." Drew responds while Luna says, "Whatever."

"When shall these start?" Ciara asks.

Advisor Gideon replies, "June first; we need to wait until after the Thai trip."

"Good." Queen Pallas remarks, "Any questions?"

"Yes," Ciara speaks up, "This is wildly out of topic but, I want to take the selected sightseeing around Angeles. Is that possible."

"Sure," Selena replies, but King Tyrell continues, "Run it by security and Ms. Vulchanov today. Otherwise, sure."

"Good, good." Ciara replies, "I want to get to know the people fighting for my daughter's hand."

* * *

**AN: Oh hello I am blessing y'all with another update! What do you all think of Ciara? I'm curious (and yes, expect to see more of her). But tha's all I should say on the matter. I got to get started on chapter nineteen!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**AN: Oh hello, I'm back.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

Tuesday, May Fifteenth 

Remington 'Remmy' Carlisle, Legacy of Adonis

"Satin? Not today, Satin!" Remmy drops the material and laughs, "Why is that even in here?"

"No idea sir," his youngest maid answers, trying to find the fashion forward boy an outfit he'd be comfortable with. Remmy is a go with the flow kind of guy, except when it comes to clothing.

The pads of his fingers hit the walls of the closet. He looks at the clothes, trying to pick the perfect outfit. Yesterday, Viatrix instilled to them how important looking good for Ciara was good for their image. Remmy is not going to have a terrible image.

He scans through his closet and asks, "Are you sure this is supposed to be a casual event?"

"Certainly Sir." The youngest maid replies, "That's what Her Royal Highness Ciara told us."

"Mmkay." Remmy responds. Almost immediately after he spots a white button down shirt and blue pants. Grabbing the brown suede shoes he wore last week, he changes.

Once he exits his bathroom, his eldest maid replies, "You might need these." She hands him a pair of sunglasses.

"Thank you." He responds, all of his intent is in fixing his hair.

She rolls her eyes at him and comments, "You have ten minutes before they leave."

"I won't be late," Remmy tells her.

The middle maid comes towards the vanity, passing him another comb, "We hope so."

After another minute of fussing with his hair, Remmy states, "I'm ready!"

"Go to the front foyer." The youngest maid tells him.

"Thank you!" Remmy's halfway out the door when he replies, "Thank you all!"

He walks the halls and makes it to the foyer with minutes to spare. Spotting Finn, he sits beside him.

"How has you morning been?" Remmy asks.

Finn clutches his thermos tighter, "Good, it's been uh, good."

"That's nice to hear." Remmy replies, "One of my maids tried to get me into satin and satin is the work of the devil, I swear."

"Oh I wouldn't say it's all that bad." There is a mixed woman standing in front of them, "But I agree there are better fabrics, like tulle."

"Your Highness," Remmy stands to greet her, "I love your outfit."

It's a black tulle dress with gold stars. Ciara pairs it with a pair of black heeled boots. Nothing more, nothing less. I looks spectacular on her.

"Why thank you Sir Remmington." Ciara responds, "Your outfit looks good too."

"Call me Remmy." Remmy replies.

"Call me Ciara," she turns to address the group of selected, "In fact, all of you call me Ciara. I haven't really felt like Her Highness since my husband died. Now youngins, come along. We're going sightseeing."

The selected head outside and are ushered into cars. One would note that these aren't limos, like what is used to escort the rest of the royal family, but Remmy isn't that observant. He's just trying to get into a car with Finn.

Luckily for him, he gets placed into a car with Finn and Kylian, his bros. The driver heads into town. Though traffic is rough, they make it to their first stop before they were expecting.

Piling out of the cars, twenty selected (not all could make it or wanted to go), Ciara, and countless guards head to their first sight. It's a giant statue of Zeus, gated for security.

The group heads in, Ciara managing to get them bypassed through security. Her first words to the group here are, "This is the only recorded spot that Zeus has ever been in. Back when the Illéas were our royal family, they erected the statue where the first Legacy of Zeus, Gregory Illéa was claimed post-war."

Remmy yanks the hood off of Finn before Finn finds a spot and Remmy loses him in the crowd. Finn starts to sketch it in his sketchbook, recording the memory.

"You draw amazing," Remmy notes, "Have I said that?"

"Yeah," Finn does look up, "Yeah, uh, you have."

"Oh," Remmy replies, "Alright."

Finn takes pictures of the statue so he can keep it for reference. Remmy on the other hand, joins some of the other selected in taking photos with the statue.

After around thirty minutes there, the group is ushered back into their cars. Kylian and Remmy engage in a conversation about the statue and whatever prophecy Kylian uttered this morning. Finn however, was trying his hardest to draw the statue, but the shading was eluding him.

Though, soon after, they reached their second destination. Remmy and Finn weren't truly paying attention. Finn was focusing on his drawing and Remmy was focusing on Finn.

Remmy once again pulls down Finn's hood, not noticing the clenched hand around the artist picture while he takes a picture of Finn. Finn doesn't look up for a single one of them, but if you look closely, his expression changes to anger as the pictures increase.

They don't spend long at the second place before getting in the car and heading to the third location. While Finn has been ignoring the constant pestering from Remmy throughout the day and most of the selection, he's had enough. For the third time today, Remmy yanks the hood off of Finn's head.

"I can see perfectly fine with the hood on." Finn grips his pencil hard enough it breaks in two..

Remmy replies, "Well… We can't see you."

"That's the… that's the point Remmy." Finn replies, he's still clutching the broken pencil. In fact, as he speaks, his grip tightens, "I don't… I don't…"

"You don't what?"

"I don't like it when you take off my hood!" Finn spits out, throwing the pencil and sketchbook to the ground.

Both of them pause for a moment. A couple of the selected are looking at the two of them.

Finn continues, "My privacy一is invaded every, everytime you rip...you rip my hood off. And… and… and I don't like一I don't like it!"

Another minute passes between them. Unknowingly to the two of them, Ciara has corralled the other selected away, giving them as much privacy as possible.

"You could've said something." Remmy comments.

Finn asks back, "Could I?"

"Yeah." Remmy replies before walking out to rejoin the group, "You could've."

"I am...I am now." Finn picks up his things and leaves Remmy in the dust to join Rose and her buddies.

Remmy stands there, watching him go. The group almost leaves him where he's standing until Kylian grabs his arm and tells him, "Come on. We got more sights to see."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**AN: This is the Shortest chapter I plan on ever posting to this story.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Wednesday, May Sixteenth Finneas 'Finn' Ansel, Legacy of Hades

The sun shines on Angeles and Finn has been drawing all night. However, he's only been working on one piece of work. He's completing the drawing of the statue. The same drawing Remmy rudely interrupted him multiple times yesterday.

He sits on the balcony, the sun warms the area but Finn doesn't care. He's engrossed in the drawing. A knock gets placed on his door, but he doesn't hear it. Soft pop music plays from his phone and the image takes up all of his attention.

Unknown to him, his youngest maid lets in Remmy.

"Hey, Finn." Remmy musters out a weak laugh.

Finn jerks his head up. It's the first time all night he hasn't been working on this drawing.

"What are you doing here?" He doesn't turn to look at Remmy.

Remmy steps out onto the balcony and sits in front of Finn, forcing himself into Finn's line of sight. He looks at Finn's face, annoyance and anger read from the young man. Regret washes over Remmy, but he keeps at his task. He won't leave until he apologizes.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Remmy tells him, "I never meant to make you feel terrible and invade your personal space. I realize now how much it means to you and I am ashamed for betraying your trust like that."

Finn rolls his eyes, "Why should I accept your apology?" He's yet to look up at him, his eyes jet set and the dark brown dress shoes Remmy chose to wear with his outfit. He sees the bottom half of Remmy's khakis and Finn's eyes shift to what he's wearing: his hoodie and a pair of boxers. Finn would then try to see what else Remmy is wearing, but he can feel the heat gathering and the blood flushing towards his face. He's blushing and scrambles to get his hood on. He goes invisible, hoping Remmy is sincere in his apology and won't try to take it off of his head.

"I'm being totally honest here," Remmy answers, "I don't like conflict like this and I missed you yesterday. Riding back to the palace and then realizing that I might've lost my best friend sucks."

Finn looks up. He can look Remmy in the eyes without Remmy noticing. He can see the sincerity and remorse Remmy feels. He also notes the makeup under his eyes and the hair not being combed like it usually is.

"You look like crap." Finn takes off the hood, a bit of the blush still remains present, but neither comment on it. Remmy weakly laughs, "I guess I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Were you up because of me?"

Remmy blinks at him for a moment before scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh."

"Do you want to get breakfast?"

"Can I put some pants on first?"

"Only if I can brush my hair."

The two of them laugh the tense night and act like it never happened in the first place.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One **

**Thursday, May Seventeenth **

**Ev Vanadey, Legacy of Demeter**

Ev Vanaday forgot they were from Angeles when Selena requested to talk to them about their press release trip. Ev is grateful to leave the palace, don't get them wrong, but they'd rather see somewhere than they've already been. Ev has lived in Angeles all of their life and has seen all that their province has to offer.

Rose however, who she chose to accompany her, has not been to most of Angeles. Ev appreciates Rose. She's been teaching them coding during their free time and Rose will play video games with Ev and not throw a tantrum when she loses. Rose is better than most people Ev regularly played with back home.

"You all have everything?" Selena walks into the front foyer. Ev would note that both Selena and Princess Consort Ciara have the habit of making this very spot their meeting point, but they're nodding.

In the bag Ev's holding, there is a formal outfit. It's a navy blue suit with a matching tie and white collared shirt. They're feeling particularly masculine today.

Selena opens the doors to the limo awaiting them. While they head towards it, guards grap the formal wear and put it in separate vehicles. The door is opened by the driver. Ev steps in, then Rose and Selena. Ev doesn't think they can get used to limos, remembering their love for motorcycles.

"I like your shirt." Selena comments. She's talking to Ev and the Panic! at the Disco shirt they're wearing. Ev remembers Selena commenting about the band earlier in their stay at the palace. "Favorite album of theirs?"

"Pray for the Wicked." Ev replies, "You?"

"Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die." Selena replies, "Do you listen to Panic! at the Disco, Rose?"

"Not really," Rose answers, "but if you enjoy it, it must be good. I heard you have a good taste in music."

"I think you'd be into Vices and Virtues." Selena comments.

Ev interjects, "or A Fever You Can't Sweat Out."

"And these are all album titles?" Rose asks, searching the band up.

"Yes." Selena plugs in her phone to the aux cord, she starts with their first album: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. Selena's singing along, her voice not being the greatest, but it looks like she's having fun. Ev chimes in occasionally; Rose is trying to figure out the lyrics.

When they reach the intermission, already steadily on their way to their event, Rose asks, "What are we doing today?"

"We are visiting a local elementary school to inspire and implement STEM courses for young children then attending a banquet that has an auction with all proceeds going towards my foundation Animal Again."

"I didn't know that you were interested in STEM subjects." Ev replies.

"I'm not," Selena admits, "I picked something I thought you two would be interested in. I'm bringing along a NASA worker and a Computer Science major, so why not?"

"Thinking about us, huh?" Ev asks.

Selena responds, "I'm forcing you all to come to my charity event for my non-profit; as well as force you to do public appearances so I can at least make one event interesting."

"Considerate and has great music taste." Rose smirks and Ev rolls their eyes. Ev knows what Rose thinks of Selena, they've talked about it before. Rose cares a lot more for Selena than Ev does and if Rose wants to openly flirt with the princess, they won't stop her.

Selena smiles, "Thank you."

Rose and Selena get into a conversation that amounts to the two of them flirting with each other without any regard for Ev. They don't mind. Ev just puts their earbuds on and listens to a video game podcast they've been catching up on.

* * *

Selena Schreave, Legacy of Zeus

They head from the school where they did their first event to the hotel room where they change into their formal attire for the second event of the night. Ev and Rose sit in the hotel room while Selena finishes her makeup.

She turns towards the duo, her partners for the night, and asks, "You like it?" Her long, burgundy, ball gown swooshes at the pleats, making the glitter appear to be moving as well. The lipstick matches her strapless dress. Her freckles and eyeliner are defined, but blush and eyeshadow are minimal.

The duo nods. Grabbing their things, the three of them leave and head towards the limo out front. Selena's arms interlock with both of her dates, Ev on the left and Rose on the right.

There is a camera flashing, paparazzi. Selena smiles, holding her head up high. Rose does the same while Ev keeps their neutral expression. When they reach their ride, Selena lets her dates enter the vehicle first. She motions to the nearest guard, the same smile stuck to her face, "Make sure to lose the cameras in case they follow."

"Yes, Your Highness." He replies, "sorry that they are there ma'am."

Selena gets in, making sure to take up as little room as possible with her dress.

Rose asks, "What was that about?"

"Paparazzi," Selena replies, "they probably weren't invited to our event; needed to get a good image of me looking like a mess."

"You never do."

"Thank you Rose," Selena buckles up, "but that's why. The cameras."

"What do you need us to do?" Ev asks, "at the banquet?"

"Mostly make conversation with the trio who've paid to sit beside us." Selena answers, "Talk to people; don't make fools out of yourself. Basics."

"Yeah," Rose replies, "Viatrix taught us."

Selena laughs, "She taught me too."

"You had Viatrix as a teacher?" Ev asks.

"So did my siblings一Luna still does," Selena replies, "but I doubt she's teaching you two about chemistry."

"It's mostly power control and palace etiquette." Rose replies, "fascinating stuff power control is."

"But certainly not etiquette." Selena laughs.

Ev and Rose nods along.

Selena comments, "I need to see power control. See what everyone has."

"You could always come down to the classes." Rose offers.

"Yeah, I could…" Selena trails off, then changes the subject, "So, when we get there, there will be a walk towards the entrance and cameras when we step in. We'll pose for a minute or two and then we'll be escorted to our table."

"Not unlike red carpets." Ev compares.

Selena nods, "Except indoors."

"Thankfully." Ev comments.

Soon, the limo pulls into a stop. The door opens and music can be heard from the outside. Selena once again, locks arms with Rose and Ev. This time, Ev on the right and Rose on the left. They walk in, preparing themselves for the flashes of multiple cameras, but it isn't as chaotic as Selena's selected planned for it. There's a camera or two, each giving them time to pose in a variety of ways.

Selena and her dates are led to their table, now unlocked from each other. It's the center circular table. A young lady and two slightly older men are seating there.

"Minnie Illéa!" Selena wraps the lady in a hug, "I didn't think you'd be one of our tablemates."

"Well father arranged it." She whispers the next part, "as a way to convince me of going on another date with the guy to my left."

Selena looks at him. He's not the handsomest, most of her selected certainly look better than him, but she replies, "He's not that bad."

"Don't lie to me girl." She mutters, "but father is getting incessant on me getting serious about settling down, giving the family more children. You know the deal."

"Yes, I do." Selena rolls her eyes, "If he gets handsy I'll fight him. Believe it."

"I can handle my own battles, Selena. I'm a legacy as well," she laughs, "now go sit with your selected."

Selena stands, waiting for the last remaining guests to walk in before heading to the stage. It's only a few minutes before everyone else is seated and the music softens, allowing all eyes to be on her.

She holds the microphone in her hand, standing at the front of the stage. People are in front of her and things to bid on are behind her.

"Welcome to my Angeles Banquet for Animal Again. All proceeds towards this event shall go towards the province head and shall be redistributed in helping all shelters in our lovely province." Selena pauses for applause and she gets it. Though, quick enough, she's able to speak again, "I am thankful for everyone who attended today. In a couple of minutes, we shall engage in the first course of our three course meal for the night and then you all will be given thirty minutes to socialize and participate in the silent portion of this auction. Afterwards we'll open up the bidding per item. Throughout the time, servers will be passing drinks through. I hope you all will have a lovely time tonight."

Applause rings through the hall, this time louder and longer than the one before. Selena sits and waiters start bringing the food out for the appetizer portion.

* * *

_AN: if nobody noticed, legacies turned a year old a couple of days back and wow, im shocked. just shy of 100 reviews and 21 chapters is an acheivement i'm proud of!_


End file.
